El Otro Príncipe
by HarukaChihiro
Summary: Kalim, el hermano mayor de Farah, sobrevive al ataque por parte del ejército del rey Sharaman y junto a su hermana, se embarca en la aventura para detener al Visir y vengar la muerte de su padre y de su gente.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa! Bienvenidos a mi primer intento de fic del primer juego de la trilogía del Príncipe de Persia, Las Arenas del Tiempo, espero que les guste :-)**

**Sinopsis: Kalim, el hermano de Farah, sobrevive al ataque por parte del ejército del rey Sharaman, y junto a su hermana, se embarcan en la misión para detener al Visir y vengar a su padre y su gente.**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el juego me pertenecen (lamentablemente :'u), solo escribo por diversión.**

**Here we go...**

El ataque a la ciudad había sido repentino, tanto que su ejército ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de prepararse para luchar. En instantes, había visto a sus hombres caer uno por uno bajo las espadas de sus enemigos. Él mismo había estado muy cerca de ser contado entre las bajas en varias ocasiones, pero había logrado luchar contra los invasores y prevalecer, a pesar de que ello no le hubo servido para detener el ataque. Sin embargo, un soldado persa con mucha suerte había logrado golpearlo tan fuerte que había caído fuera de combate, y el soldado lo había dejado allí, pensando que estaba muerto.

Había despertado algún tiempo después, solo, entre los cadáveres de quienes alguna vez fueron sus leales guerreros, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la sala del trono, con la esperanza de encontrar a su padre, pero sus esperanzas se desmoronaron cuando contempló el estado del palacio que por tanto tiempo había sido su hogar, y el humo que ascendía de el.

Mas el mal presentimiento que sintió no lo detuvo de ir en búsqueda de su padre a la sala del trono, para al menos verlo una última vez.

Ahí fue donde lo encontró, solo que caído a los pies de su trono, inmóvil, con su espada aún sujeta a su cinturón. Había muerto sin posibilidad de luchar contra su enemigo. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Los habían traicionado, y el traidor había matado a su padre, apuñalandolo por la espalda.

Se acercó a su cadáver, con la pena propia de haber perdido a su padre, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, así que se limitó a tomar la espada de su padre de su vaina y a jurar que haría pagar al culpable de toda esa calamidad.

Su momento de luto sin embargo fue interrumpido por un sonido de tos que llamó su atención. Tomó su hacha firmemente en su mano, listo para luchar hasta su muerte si era necesario y caminó hacia la fuente del sonido.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio a un joven servidor tendido en el suelo, con sangre acumulada bajo su cuerpo y saliendo de su boca.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

Se arrodilló junto al muchacho, cuya cara palidecía de manera enfermiza.

Lo revisó, pero descubrió tristemente que sus heridas eran fatales. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Él... él nos... —tosió más sangre— nos trai...cionó —dijo con su fuerza dejándolo lentamente.

—¡¿Quien?! —apuró el príncipe.

—El... el Visir —tosió un poco más—, él... lo mató... Intenté... detenerlo... pero fallé —declaró con pena.

Sendas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos hinchados, luego su cuerpo tuvo una convulsión rápida, y finalmente, el muchacho dejó de moverse, sus ojos vidriosos miraron la nada mientras exhalaba su último aliento.

Kalim cerró los ojos, sintiendo su ira y rabia hirviendo dentro de su pecho, listo para hacerlo explotar. Lo había presentido, había tenido un sentimiento de desconfianza hacia ese hombre desde hacía mucho tiempo, y le había revelado a su padre su preocupación por el Visir, pero su padre no le había creído, había minimizado sus temores, diciendo que estaba juzgando al hombre sin conocimiento de su persona.

Sintió su odio por esa serpiente traicionera quemando sus sentidos, envolviendo su corazón, y tuvo la repentina necesidad de golpear algo muy fuerte para descargar su ira.

Quería gritar hasta que su garganta se quemara, y permitir que sus lágrimas lavaran su dolor, pero no lo hizo. Existía la posibilidad de que más soldados acecharan los pasillos de su palacio y que pudieran atacarlo mientras lloraba a su padre y ciudad caídos. Además, no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que buscar a Farah, su hermana estaba sola, quién sabe dónde. Tenía que protegerla, ya había perdido a su padre, no podía perderla a ella también.

Y a su mente vino otro rostro que también temía ya haber perdido.

* * *

Deambulaba por los pasillos y cámaras del palacio tan rápido y sigiloso como podía, encontrando cuerpos de amigos y compañeros de armas en su camino que habían caído protegiendo a su gobernante.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar los gritos de su gente desapareciendo lentamente, el crujir de las lenguas de fuego comiéndose rápidamente las paredes, las casas, la ciudad...

El palacio se sacudía al azar, sus vigas crujían y pedazos de sus paredes caían en su camino. Era una vista desgarradora para alguien que había crecido dentro de esas paredes, que había visto su belleza y ahora veía cómo sus enemigos lo destruían con fuego.

Pero él puso esos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente. Tenía que concentrarse en encontrar a su hermana, la idea de que la mataran a ella también era más dolorosa que la idea de que toda la ciudad cayera.

Después de un rato de vagar encontrando nada más que escombros y muerte en su camino, vio soldados enemigos. Estaban capturando mujeres jóvenes y atándolas por las manos para llevarlas con ellos. Tal vez su hermana había corrido la misma mala suerte... tenía que asegurarse.

Vio a un soldado persa solitario revisando los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos, para terminarlos si mostraban algún signo de vida. Se acercó a él desde atrás sigilosamente y lo tomó alrededor del cuello con su brazo, cubriendo su boca para evitar que gritara pidiendo ayuda y obligándolo a dejar caer su espada.

Lo arrastró detrás de una pared lejos de miradas indiscretas y le dio la vuelta, su espada rozando el cuello del soldado.

—Di una palabra sin mi permiso y te abriré la garganta —siseó amenazadoramente, entornando los ojos con una mirada gélida.

Presionó su espada contra el cuello del hombre, que estaba sorprendentemente compuesto para la situación en la que se encontraba, para mostrarle que no estaba bromeando, y el hombre asintió lentamente.

—¿Qué van a hacer con las doncellas? ¡Respóndeme! —presionó alzando un poco la voz cuando el soldado no le contestó de inmediato.

—Nuestro... nuestro rey nos ordenó que las reuniéramos —comenzó, tragando saliva cuando vio la furia ardiente del príncipe en sus ojos—. Van a ser llevadas con nosotros en nuestro viaje de regreso... algunas de ellas van a ser un regalo para el sultán de Azad —confesó finalmente.

El corazón de Kalim dio un salto desesperado cuando imaginó que su hermana iba a ser rebajada de su legítima posición para ser enviada a un país lejano, siendo entregada como esclava a un hombre que él ni siquiera conocía ¡Esto era indignante! ¡Ella era una princesa! ¡Ella se merecía mucho más que eso!

Otro rostro femenino apareció en su mente, provocándole una punzada en el corazón, pensando en el terrible destino que podía esperarle... eso si seguía con vida...

Tanto fue su ira que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había cortado la garganta del soldado con su espada en su repentino estado de ánimo, matándolo instantáneamente.

Arrojó el cuerpo sin vida hacia atrás, y el hombre muerto cayó sobre la tierra con un ruido sordo. Kalim luego limpió la sangre que se había salpicado en su mejilla y se secó la mano en los pantalones.

Tenía que pensar algo. Ambas eran inteligentes, sabían que no tendrían mucha suerte luchando contra guerreros entrenados, por lo que estaba seguro de que se esconderían en algún lugar. Ya había buscado en los restos del palacio, las habitaciones, los jardines, la cámara del tesoro ahora vacía... el lugar estaba rodeado, si alguna de ellas había estado escondida allí, ya las habían llevado.

_Eso es si ellas todavía están vivas..._ Susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza.

_¡Por supuesto que lo están! No encontré sus cuerpos, ni ningún rastro de ellas... además, ambas son hermosas, si las hubieran visto, no hubieran dudado en llevarlas con ellos, y no les harían daño._

Ese pensamiento en particular le dejó un sabor amargo en la garganta, pero era lo que le daría esperanza.

Tenía que colarse en el ejército persa. Esa era la única manera de encontrar a su hermana y liberarla. ¿Pero cómo? Se darían cuenta si él se vestía como uno de ellos, su piel más oscura evidenciaba su procedencia. Su acento también, a pesar de que sabía su idioma.

Se arrodilló junto al soldado muerto, inspeccionando su armadura, dándose cuenta que podía esconder la mayoría de sus rasgos detrás de la ropa y el casco. Con suerte, no tendría que usarlos durante mucho tiempo.

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente, luego se vistió con la ropa y la armadura del soldado muerto, para luego esconder el cuerpo y la ropa. Se sintió abatido por tener que dejar su hacha y la espada de su padre allí, pero tenía que usar la lanza del soldado o su cubierta se pondría en peligro, y no podía permitirse que nadie descubriera su identidad.

Por lo que las escondió en un agujero en la tierra, prometiéndose que volvería por ellas.

Una vez que estuvo vestido con la ropa normal de soldado persa, salió de su escondite y pasó junto a otros soldados que estaban ocupados buscando hombres sobrevivientes para matarlos de una vez por todas.

Con suerte, la mayoría de ellos ya habían muerto o habían huido, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por defenderlos.

Sabía que no podía quedarse a un lado y dejar que los mataran si ese era el caso.

Se vengaría, después de rescatar a su hermana, vengaría a su padre y este ataque.

Pero lo primero era lo primero.

Caminó alrededor de los enemigos por un tiempo más, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, para que nadie pudiera ver sus rasgos. Todo ese tiempo, tuvo que controlarse para, movido por el dolor y la furia, no atacar a uno de los otros, lo que se le hizo una tarea titánica, debido a lo mucho que había llegado a odiar a estos hombres.

Pero entonces, todo a su alrededor se detuvo en seco. Levantó un poco los ojos, solo un momento para ver lo que tenía delante cuando lo vio.

Sintió la rabia y el odio ardiendo dentro de él otra vez, la bilis subiendo hasta su garganta, y su mano se endureció alrededor de la empuñadura de la lanza.

Allí estaba él, el culpable de la muerte de su padre, la esclavitud de su hermana y la caída de su ciudad.

Estaba allí, junto a sus enemigos, montando a caballo, al lado del rey persa y su hijo, quienes estaban satisfechos con la destrucción y la desesperación de su gente, felices con la recompensa que habían ganado a expensas de miles de vidas, como si fuera un día común, como si él no hubiera traicionado a su amo y sus compatriotas.

Sintió el repentino deseo de correr contra él y hundir su nueva lanza dentro de él, o cercenar la cabeza del Visir con un corte limpio, pero apretó los dientes y se detuvo antes de hacer algo que lamentaría más pronto que tarde.

Tragó con dureza y bajó la cabeza antes de que pudiera verlo. Primero tenía que encontrar a su hermana y asegurarse de que ella gozaba de buena salud.

Él lo mataría. Oh, seguro que lo haría, pero eso tendría que esperar.

Pasó junto a los jinetes y continuó con la búsqueda de su hermana. Y luego vio carros llenos de oro y plata, piedras preciosas, etc. Incluso vio una de las posesiones más preciadas de su padre, el reloj de arena. Si lo tenían, también habían tomado la daga, seguramente.

Su padre le había contado a él y a Farah la historia de cómo los había obtenido muchas veces cuando era niño, y a menudo les recordaba lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser en las manos equivocadas.

Caminó entre los carruajes, sin importarle los bienes materiales. No valían para él, él hubiera preferido tener a sus seres queridos con él.

Finalmente, encontró un carruaje especial para transportar a las decenas de doncellas que el enemigo había capturado. No pudo evitar mirarlas a los ojos, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su corazón ante la vista. No tenían esperanza, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, algunas de ellas tenían sangre que les humedecía la ropa.

Apretó el puño. Se juró que también iba a vengarlas.

Luego, mientras sus ojos recorrían los rostros de las pobres chicas, la encontró, con un suspiro de alivio seguido de una sonrisa triste. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar correr hacia ella y abrazarla cálidamente.

Estaba atada sobre una especie de carro, con la ropa roja que él la había visto usar esa misma mañana. Se sintió indignado por verla así, atada como una bestia. Quería acercarse a ella y decirle que no estaba sola, que estaba con ella, que su hermano la iba a liberar pronto.

Pero Kalim no podía hacerlo, no podía acercarse a ella o alguien podía sospechar, no podía atraer atención no deseada, eso sería peligroso para ambos.

Escuchó al rey dar la orden de abandonar la ciudad y dirigirse al campamento, y otro hombre dijo algo sobre que iban a pasar la noche allí y volver a tomar el camino por la mañana.

Kalim decidió que iba a hablar con su hermana esa noche, mientras tanto, iría con el séquito persa.

Con una última vista de su amada ciudad ahora reducida a ruinas y cenizas, con el humo que se alzaba hacia el cielo nublado y la promesa de venganza, se dio la vuelta y fue detrás de sus enemigos.

* * *

El campamento persa había sido establecido entre la selva que se hallaba en los límites de su ciudad ahora destruida. Le encantaba la vista que tenía desde la ventana de su habitación, la extensión de color verde oscuro extendiéndose hasta donde sus ojos negros como el carbón podían alcanzar, en contraste con el cielo azul.

Pero ahora no podía mirar alrededor de la espesa selva que lo rodeaba sin pensar que había servido de escondite para sus enemigos.

Siguió a los otros hombres, haciendo tareas sin sentido alrededor del campamento para mantenerse a cubierto, y eso sirvió lo suficientemente bien. Nadie le echó un ojo hacia él, podría pasar inadvertido.

De vez en cuando se permitía mirar a su hermana, sintiendo que su estómago se retorcía de dolor al ver su rostro angustiado. Sus hermosos ojos negros que se caracterizaban por siempre estar brillando y centellando con amabilidad y dulzura ahora estaban apagados, endurecidos. Sus labios estaban colocados en una curva hacia abajo. Podía ver la tristeza en su mirada, su dolor, su luto. Podía ver la odiosa mirada dirigida al Visir, y la intensidad con la que observaba a quien sabía ahora que era el príncipe. Y el dolor. Ella pensaba que su hermano también se había perdido para siempre.

Pero se consoló pensando que iba a poner una sonrisa en su bonita cara cuando lo viera, vivo y saludable. Él iba a darle nuevas esperanzas.

Solo tenía que esperar hasta la noche.

Vio desde lejos cómo las jóvenes se pusieron en fila para que el rey caminara delante de ellas y las inspeccionara, y el corazón le dio un súbito vuelco al distinguir entre los rostros a una doncella que conocía del palacio, una de las siervas de su hermana. De nuevo tuvo que reprimir sus ansias de correr hacia ella y envolverla en sus brazos, besar sus labios y decirle cuán feliz y aliviado estaba de verla a salvo, eso habría sido un desliz fatal, para ambos, así que solo atinó a observarla con añoranza, con una suave pero a la vez triste sonrisa. No había rastro del príncipe o el visir en ninguna parte. El rey Sharaman las observaba con atención. Entre esas jovenes también estaba su hermana, que a diferencia de la otra muchacha cuyo rostro no reflejaba más que dolor y angustia, se mantuvo alta y orgullosa, con la cara tranquila, sin traicionar nada de lo que podría haber estado sintiendo en su corazón.

Se había sentido molesto al saber que Farah estaba siendo elegida como si fuera una más entre muchas mujeres, porque aún era una princesa, incluso si su padre había sido derrotado y su ciudad tomada.

Finalmente, el rey terminó la elección y Farah terminó entre las doncellas seleccionadas para ser un regalo para el Sultán, al igual que la otra joven.

Kalim sintió sentimientos conflictivos, porque se sentía mal al saber que le estaban dando así como esclavas, cuando su tradición hubiera sido que él y su padre serían los encargados de buscar un pretendiente adecuado para ella, alguien digno de su hermana. Por otro lado, se sintió aliviado de que ellas no fueran dejadas de lado como esclavas para alguno de los soldados, o peor, del príncipe o del rey mismo.

No podía soportar la idea de que su hermana ni aquella muchacha por la que sentía cariño se convirtieran en las concubinas de uno de los asesinos de su padre.

Por la noche, esperó hasta que los otros soldados a su alrededor estuvieran dormidos para levantarse. Había guardias que mantenían el campamento a salvo, y algunos otros soldados caminando, practicando con sus espadas, otros estaban sentados alrededor de un fuego y afilando sus armas.

Era fácil evitarlos, nadie le prestaba demasiada atención a alguien que no era su amigo. Podía llegar a la tienda donde su hermana estaba siendo retenida sin dificultad.

La parte difícil era colarse dentro de la tienda donde las mujeres para el Sultán estaban durmiendo. Los guardias vigilaban los alrededores para asegurarse de que ninguna mujer pudiera huir por la noche.

Pero siempre había una forma de entrar.

Observó a los guardias, uno en particular luchaba por mantenerse despierto. Era su mejor opción.

Aprovechándose de su estado de sueño, se arrastró detrás de él hacia la tienda, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido o movimiento repentino. Levantó un dobladillo de la tela y se metió debajo, metiéndose con éxito dentro.

* * *

Farah no estaba dormida, no creía que pudiera haber dormido aunque la amenazaran. Sus ojos negros estaban perdidos en la oscuridad, en la inmensidad de la tela que hacía como un techo. A su alrededor, las otras doncellas habían caído en un sueño doloroso. Ella las había escuchado llorar por sus familias muertas, y como su princesa había hecho todo lo posible para consolarlas, para apoyarlas en su dolor. Curiosamente, ella era una de las muchachas más jóvenes y aún así había tenido que apoyar y consolar a las muchachas mayores.

La pregunta era: ¿quién la consolaría a ella?

Justo cuando pensaba en eso, sintió un movimiento dentro de la tienda, el roce de telas. Agarró su sábana con fuerza, permaneciendo inmóvil para no hacerle saber a quien fuera que estaba despierta.

Cerró los ojos, pero luego abrió uno de ellos y vio la forma de una persona en la oscuridad.

La figura se arrastró silenciosamente en dirección a ella, y ella sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba ¿Quién era esta persona? ¿Que quería allí adentro?

Repentinamente...

Él levantó la cabeza, fijando sus ojos en los de ella, y ella jadeó suavemente ante su vista, su tristeza se convirtió en desconcierto, seguida por incredulidad, luego sorpresa y finalmente una felicidad tan grande que sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, amenazando con caer libremente. Hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano para que se mantuviera en silencio, y ella asintió sin apenas mover la cabeza, temiendo hacer un ruido que pudiera alertar a los guardias de la presencia de su hermano.

Miró a su alrededor una vez antes de caminar sigilosamente hacia ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar en voz baja y para que ella pudiera escucharlo lo suficientemente claro.

Ella se sentó sobre su litera, también mirando a sus compañeras en desgracia. Todas ya estaban dormidas, cansadas del horrible día que habían tenido, pero Farah había sido la única incapaz de quedarse dormida.

Kalim se arrodilló a su lado, y ella se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, sus lágrimas finalmente cayeron en silencio.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos, inhalando y exhalando profundamente aliviado por tenerla nuevamente cerca de él, viva e ilesa.

Él la dejó llorar sobre su hombro por un rato, haciendo círculos lentamente en su espalda con sus manos como una forma de consolarla. Él también dejó caer sus propias lágrimas, pero mantuvo su compostura por el bien de ella. Tenía que ver a su hermano mantenerse fuerte para ganar fuerza para sí misma.

Finalmente, sus sollozos silenciosos se desvanecieron, y ella dejó de temblar entre sus brazos. Lentamente, ambos se separaron, pero él mantuvo sus manos sobre sus delgados brazos, y ella dejó las manos sobre sus hombros. Entonces sus expresiones tristes cambiaron a suaves sonrisas felices.

—Pensé que estabas muerto —dijo ella en un susurro, mirándolo con desconcierto aún persistiendo en sus ojos.

—Me desmayé en algún lugar de la batalla —explicó, tomando sus manos de sus brazos para levantar sus manos a su cara y limpiar el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos con sus pulgares—. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así, lo siento, no pude protegerte, lo primero que pensé cuando me desperté fue ir a buscar a nuestro padre...

Los rostros de ambos se apagaron.

Los ojos de Farah perdieron su brillo, y ella miró hacia abajo. Ella sabía de qué estaba hablando porque lo había visto.

—Lo vi —dijo en voz baja—, nuestro padre, lo vi asesinado por ese traidor. Ahsok intentó defenderlo, pero él también fue asesinado —ella sollozó—. No pude hacer nada —se lamentó.

—Lo haré pagar —dijo Kalim con decisión y una dura mirada—. Te liberaré y luego iremos a matarlo juntos, vengaremos a nuestro padre y nuestra ciudad —juró con rabia atando sus palabras.

Ella puso una mano sobre la mano de su hermano que estaba cerrada tan fuertemente que temblaba.

—No, no podemos hacer eso, no ahora.

Él la miró sin entenderla.

—¿Por qué no? Él merece tener el mismo destino que nuestro padre tuvo en sus sucias manos.

—Por favor, Kalim —le rogó ella—. Sería peligroso, somos solo dos en un campamento de miles de guerreros, no podemos salir impunes de su asesinato, él está en buenas relaciones con el Rey, está bien protegido.

Kalim resopló molesto por la situación.

—Además, el príncipe tiene la daga —agregó.

—¿Y qué? No saben cómo funciona el reloj de arena de todos modos —dijo Kalim—. Y deben haber destruido todos los textos sobre los secretos de las arenas, estaban más preocupados por el oro y todas esas cosas brillantes.

—Pero el Visir lo sabe —dijo Farah—. Los vi, en la bóveda de tesoros de nuestro padre, antes de ser capturada.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó su hermano, interesado.

—El príncipe apareció con la daga y se la presentó a su padre, el Visir trató de quitársela, pero el rey lo detuvo, y deberías haber visto su rostro cuando el rey le dijo que él tampoco podía tener el reloj de arena, se estaba retorciendo de ira.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

Farah exhaló por la nariz con impaciencia, su hermano a veces no conectaba los puntos.

—Él traicionó a nuestro padre porque quería tener acceso a las reliquias de las arenas—le aclaró.

Kalim la miró sin comprender por unos momentos, mientras la información se filtraba en su mente, hasta que al fin terminó por entenderla.

Finalmente suspiró de frustración y molestia.

—Entonces, él traicionó a nuestro padre por nada —escupió enojado—. El príncipe se apropió de la daga, y el Sultán tendrá el reloj.

—Ambos lo conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que eso no lo va a detener —dijo Farah—. Si quiere hacerlo, encontrará un camino, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Kalim asintió, los engranajes en su cerebro trabajaban rápido para encontrar una solución.

—Bueno, entonces, robo la daga, te libero y a las demás, finalmente, ambos lo matamos y escapamos —Kalim comenzó a planear—, podríamos viajar a uno de los aliados de nuestro padre y pedirle refugio.

—No es tan fácil, hermano —replicó ella—. La daga está en posesión del príncipe, la guarda con él en su cinturón todo el tiempo, no puedes tomarla tan fácilmente.

Kalim resopló, molesto.

—¿Qué sugieres, entonces? —soltó con dureza.

Inmediatamente, se arrepintió al ver la mirada herida de su hermana.

—Lo siento, es solo que ... estoy empezando a frustrarme, estoy molesto y furioso, con todo lo que sucedió —suspiró—. Sólo quiero que el Visir pague y liberarte...—miró hacia el suelo.

—A mi...y a Arundhati ¿o me equivoco? —inquirió con tono jugueton su hermana para levantar el ánimo del ambiente.

Kalim alzó la cabeza con expresión sorprendida.

—Si te preguntas como lo sé... los vi una vez juntos en uno de los jardines, era muy noche y yo no podía dormir, así que me escabullí de mi cuarto y di unas vueltas por el palacio... —explicó.

Su hermano asintió comprendiendo.

—¿Lo sabía alguien más?

Su rostro se relajó cuando ella meneó la cabeza en negación.

—Si por alguien más te refieres a nuestro padre o alguien de la corte cercano a él, no, nadie más aparte de mi lo sabía.

—Yo... iba a... pensaba confesartelo —dijo Kalim ahora luciendo avergonzado y arrepentido—. No podía ya más seguir viviendo con ese secreto, esperaba poder decirtelo y que tal vez me pudieras ayudar a buscar una solución o darme algun consejo.

—Sabes que él que nuestro padre lo aceptara habría sido muy difícil de lograr —le recordó Farah.

—Lo sé...

Ella no quería desanimar a su hermano, pero debía ser realista. Arundhati era dulce, cariñosa y amable, pero era una esclava a los ojos de su padre. Él había sido un buen padre para con ellos, pero las tradiciones estaban muy arraigadas, jamás habría aceptado que su hijo la tomara por esposa.

Se mantuvieron en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer respecto a ese traidor? —preguntó él, cambiando de tema.

No tenía deseos de pensar en ello por el momento.

—Planean visitar al sultán de Azad —informó Farah.

Kalim solo asintió. Él ya era consciente de eso.

—No creo que el Visir intente algo en el momento, podría ser descubierto por el rey persa, estoy seguro de que esperará hasta llegar a Azad antes de hacer algo.

—Sería su última oportunidad —dijo Kalim—. ¿Qué hacemos hasta entonces?

—Esperar, supongo —respondió ella, con resignación.

Kalim tarareó.

—No sé cuánto más podría soportar —confesó—. He necesitado de cada porción de mi fuerza de voluntad para no matar a algunos de estos hombres —bromeó.

Ella se rió en voz baja para no hacer mucho ruido.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza y mirando el atuendo que llevaba puesto.

Kalim miró hacía abajo a su nueva ropa. Era un conjunto azul, con botas negras, y las piezas de armadura encima eran amarilla y marrón.

—De un soldado muerto, era la única manera de colarme aquí, no te preocupes, escondí muy bien su cuerpo y mi ropa.

Él le sonrió de una manera tranquilizadora, y ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —dijo finalmente.

Ella asintió. A Farah le habría encantado tener a su hermano con ella todo el tiempo después de haber pasado todo el día pensando que estaba muerto, pero ella sabía que era un deseo tonto y peligroso.

Se conformaría con saber que él estaba vivo y bien, observándola y manteniéndola a salvo desde lejos.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Nos vemos hermana —le dijo.

—Por favor, ten cuidado —le respondió ella.

Kalim hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se escabulló de la tienda. Usando la oscuridad, regresó a su campamento sin ser detectado.

Dentro de su propia tienda compartida, Farah finalmente se pudo dormir, aliviada porque ya no estaba sola en esto.

**N/A: Y he aquí el primer capítulo ¿que les pareció? Sus opiniones serán bien recibidas.**

**Por si alguien se lo pregunta, Kalim aparece en el juego de estrategia por turnos Batallas del Príncipe de Persia, y es el hermano mayor de la princesa. Surgió mucho después del primer juego.**

**Antes que nada, dejo claro que las muestras de cariño entre Farah y Kalim -como los abrazos- son puramente debido a sus lazos fraternales y nada más.**

**Las edades de los prota del POP son las mismas, Farah tiene entre 17 y 18 y El Príncipe tiene 21. De Kalim no se específica la edad, pero en este fic tendrá unos 28.**

**Tengo unos cuantos capítulos escritos, editados y sin editar, además de ideas y eso, pero que no puedo asegurar que vaya a actualizar muy seguido, además de que se me van ocurriendo cosas para agregar conforme voy escribiendo, así que voy a estar igual que ustedes, sin saber que va a pasar hasta el final :v...**

**Sin más que agregar...**

**See ya!**

**H. C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: POP y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tristemente...**

**Here we go...**

* * *

No fue tan difícil como había pensado mantenerse sin ser detectado. Nadie, ni siquiera el Visir, sospechaba que no solo un indio, sino el propio Príncipe se había infiltrado entre su ejército.

Por supuesto, se había asegurado de mantenerse alejado de ese traidor. Se sentía realizado, porque estaba siendo lo suficientemente bueno como para engañar incluso al gran Sharaman.

Observaba a Arundhati desde lejos, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por no haberse revelado a ella también, pero no quería ponerla en riesgo, ni a ella ni a los planes que tenían con Farah, debía poner sus responsabilidades primero, pues su vida y la de otros estaban en juego. Se repetía sus razones una y otra vez cuando la veía con la mirada apagada y el semblante acongojado, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que quisiera correr a consolarla. Deseaba tanto poder correr a ella para tomarla en sus brazos y estrecharla contra él, decirle que no estuviera triste, que él la sacaría de este aprieto, que confiara en él y que todo estaría bien...

A su hermana la iba a visitar por la noche, no tan a menudo como le hubiera gustado, porque no podía arriesgarse a que alguien descubriera su secreto. Pero lo hacia con la frecuencia suficiente para mantenerla informada de cómo iban las cosas.

Habían elaborado un método de señales para hacerle saber a Farah a través de gestos sutiles de las manos si iba a poder visitarla una noche o no, por lo que ella no tenía que quedarse despierta por la noche innecesariamente.

La mantenía informada sobre lo que sucedía en el campamento, y también sobre los movimientos y el comportamiento del Visir.

—Su enfermedad parece estar empeorando cada vez más —decía Kalim, sentado junto a su hermana—. Tose mucho más que antes -aunque trata de ocultarlo del rey-. Lo he visto limpiándose sangre de su boca con un pañuelo, de verdad luce bastante malo.

—El viaje debe de haber empeorado su condición, el aire seco del desierto y el esfuerzo deben estar influyendo —indicó Farah, pensativa—. Y la medicina que pudo haber traído con él ya debe de habérsele acabado.

Ella sabía del estado crítico de su salud debido a que hacia un par de años, su padre había hablado con ella para pedirle que auxiliara a su consejero con su desconocida enfermedad. El Maharaja sabía que su hija tenía una afinidad con la medicina y que realmente disfrutaba de ayudar a la gente, por eso le había pedido que asistiera al Visir en su tarea. Al principio no entendió porque pediría su ayuda si su padre contaba con los mejores médicos de la región en su corte, y que el Visir sería mejor atendido por esos hombres experimentados y expertos en su área que una joven que solo podía leer algunas cosas relacionadas y ponerlas en práctica en contadas ocasiones. Entonces Kalim le había explicado lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser ese hombre, y que quizás fuera que no quería que otros lo creyeran no apto para el cargo que ostentaba, y que tal vez temía que otros hombres que ambicionaban ese privilegiado cargo quisieran arrebatárselo con la excusa de que debido a su enfermedad, se había vuelto débil y no podría ejercer sus funciones plenamente. Por eso prefería mantener el asunto en secreto, recibiendo ayuda de ella porque era una persona confiable y discreta que no andaría por ahí diciéndole eso a todo el mundo.

Era todo un asunto de política y poder, lo que a ella le había parecido tonto ¿acaso prefería preservar su cargo y arriesgarse a morir antes de admitir que estaba enfermo, recibir ayuda y tal vez recuperarse? Quizás nadie le había explicado en detalle que muerto no podría seguir ocupando su cargo...

Como fuera ella había obedecido a su padre, porque siempre lo haría si él necesitaba de su ayuda, aunque no se sintiera muy cómoda en la presencia del Visir. Al igual que su hermano, ella sentía que había algo en él que le daba una sensación de incomodidad y desconfianza, pero se había mantenido callada porque creía que era solo su imaginación, además su padre apreciaba mucho al jefe de sus consejeros, y ella no quiso antagonizar a su padre.

Había leído muchos textos sobre enfermedades y medicina, recurriendo a la vasta biblioteca de su padre. Trabajó junto al enfermo, quien descubrió tenía buenos conocimientos en medicina, y juntos consiguieron elaborar un brebaje a base de hierbas y raíces. Había funcionado más bien como un paliativo, ofreciendo un alivio momentáneo de su enfermedad más bien que curarlo, y tenía que beberla todos los días para que trabajara apropiadamente.

Ella la elaboraba para él cada cierta cantidad de días, porque debido a sus obligaciones en la corte, no podía estar con ella todo el tiempo. La medicina era suficiente para durar unos cuantos días. Pero seguramente con el viaje a través del desierto, su medicina ya se había agotado, y el no tenía los recursos para elaborarla por sí mismo.

—Bien... —Kalim se inclinó hacía atrás al suelo con una sonrisa ladina, con sus brazos actuando como almohadas para su cabeza—. Después de todo lo que ha hecho... Ese bastardo se lo merece... —murmuró con malicia en su voz.

Ella le dio una mirada de reproche, doblando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Podía entender sus sentimientos, ella se sentía igual que él. Triste, herida y enojada, pero no dejaba que esos amargos sentimientos conquistaran su ser.

—No me mires así —soltó su hermano al notar su mirada—. Él se merece eso y más por todo lo que nos ha hecho, no merece nuestra compasión ni misericordia, solo la muerte —concluyó con sus ojos brillando de ira.

Ella respiró profundamente, desdoblando los brazos y estirando uno en su dirección para posar su mano sobre su antebrazo.

—No creo que él no merezca un castigo por su traición —aclaró ella—, simplemente no me gusta escucharte hablar así —ella suavizó su semblante—. Somos mejores que él, queremos justicia para nuestra gente y nuestra ciudad, es el honor y la justicia lo que nos impulsa a actuar, no nuestros deseos egoístas ... o nuestros deseos de venganza ... y simplemente no me gusta regocijarme en el sufrimiento de los demás, eso no está bien, y no me siento cómoda contigo pensando así.

Kalim puso sus labios en una fina línea, desviando la mirada de sus ojos, sintiéndose un poco culpable de hacer sentir así a su hermana. A diferencia de ella, que era de naturaleza amable y bondadosa, y que no podía regocijarse en los sufrimientos ni desgracias de nadie, ya sea sus enemigos o alguien que pudiera merecerselo, él era menos compasivo con los traidores y malvivientes. Claro, no era un hombre cruel ni disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno, pero no iba a sentir lástima por alguien que había hecho tanto mal a sus propios compatriotas, el culpable de que su hermana y la mujer que amaba estuvieran en cautiverio, no se sentía mal por tener esos pensamientos ni esos sentimientos, pues los veía como algo normal y justificados, así que no iba a disculparse por tenerlos.

Aunque si podía disculparse con Farah por entristecerla.

—Lo siento...—dijo en voz baja.

Ella le sonrió. Farah sabía que su hermano no iba a cambiar de parecer, pero de todas formas aceptó su disculpa.

—Debes estar cansado —comentó, cambiando el tema—. Ve a dormir, o mañana no podras ponerte en pie.

El príncipe se levantó de su sitio haciendo un falso mohín.

—Y yo que pensé que por estar en medio del desierto iba a librarme de que me mangones...—se lamentó.

Ella hizo una falsa mueca de molestia ante su comentario.

—Y yo que hasta prisionera me preocupo por ti...

Rieron con suavidad, luego él besó su frente deseándole buenas noches y se marchó.

* * *

Otra noche pocos días después de haber hecho las pases por la diferencia en sus formas de pensar, la princesa discutía con su hermano sobre un asunto que no había dejado de rondar su cabeza.

—Lo que me mantiene intrigada es por qué no le dijo al rey sobre mí... —comentó Farah, pensativa.

—Eso es algo de lo que me siento aliviado, si me preguntas —dijo su hermano—. Además, eres una princesa —continuó—. Y el rey tiene un hijo, que es un príncipe, tal vez teme que si él le dice al rey sobre ti, a Sharaman le gustaría llevarte como regalo a su hijo, tal vez teme que puedas encantar al muchacho, y que él se enamore de ti, porque entonces tendría que soportar tu presencia lo que le reste de vida... sería una buena manera de castigarlo —opinó en son de broma.

Farah le dio un codazo juguetón a su hermano en las costillas, y él se rió entre dientes.

—Ya en serio, si él está detrás del reloj y los poderes de la arena ... ¿por qué no se ha llevado mi medallón? —cuestionó, tocando el artefacto que rodeaba su cuello con las yemas de los dedos, más para ella misma que para su hermano—. Él sabe que tiene poderes semejantes a la daga... podría habérmelo quitado sin decir una palabra sobre quién soy yo —replicó.

—Eso podría parecer fuera de lugar, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué querría tomar un medallón de apariencia común de una chica común? Sharaman dejó en claro que no quería que nadie tocara a ninguna mujer destinada al Sultán, si se acercara a ti, tendría que dar una explicación de por qué querría tomar tu medallón, y estoy seguro de que no haría eso...puede que para lo que sea que tiene pensado hacer no le sirva... o tal vez solo te está subestimando.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Solo piensa en esto —su hermano se sentó más recto—: Tu ciudad ha sido destruida, tu padre y tu hermano (él piensa) están muertos, estás sola, sin tener idea de lo que planea hacer, él cree que no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo, así que no hace nada porque piensa que eres inofensiva.

Farah solo asintió distraídamente.

—Un punto a favor para nosotros, entonces.

Ambos compartieron débiles sonrisas de esperanza.

Otra noche, ambos estaban hablando de lo que les esperaba cuando llegaran a Azad. Farah estaba inclinada contra su hermano, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho debajo de la barbilla. Kalim la tenía envuelta con sus brazos, feliz de tenerla con él y segura.

—Creo que llegaremos a la ciudad de Azad en unos pocos días —decía—, y creo que tenías razón, el Visir está empezando a sentirse más ansioso a medida que pasa el tiempo.

—He estado pensando, en lo que vi en la cámara de nuestro padre, en que el Visir quería la daga... espero estar equivocada, pero...

Él la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y si está pensando en liberar las arenas? —preguntó, con un poco de temor en su voz.

—Eso sería una tontería por su parte ¿no dijo nuestro padre que sería peligroso y arriesgado? ¡no ganaría nada, excepto destruirlo todo, incluso puede que a él mismo! —su hermano exclamó.

—Pero tiene un vasto conocimiento sobre las arenas, de todos los textos que nuestro padre trajo consigo de su viaje —apuntó Farah—. Apuesto a que leyó o llegó a la conclusión de algo que lo llevó a traicionarnos. Ya sabes que estaba luchando contra esa enfermedad mucho antes de esto, debe de haber empeorado y ahora ha de estar desesperado, podría hacer cualquier cosa por más desquiciada que sea para evadir a la muerte, tal vez cree que las arenas son su única opción... aunque necesitaría la daga, y todavía no he descubierto cómo podría arrebatársela al Príncipe, él la guarda como un recuerdo de su primera batalla, no se mantendrá alejado de ella en ningún momento.

—Ese hombre es una mente maestra retorcida, encontrará la forma, supongo—. Kalim opinó con desprecio—. Y el príncipe persa... todavía es joven e ingenuo, a pesar de que ha participado en una batalla, podría ser fácil de manipular con las palabras correctas de la persona correcta... de todos modos, no sabremos hasta que llegue el momento, hasta entonces, podemos simplemente esperar.

La princesa volvió a quedar en silencio, reflexionando en las palabras de su hermano.

—Y, ¿y si el Visir no intenta nada? —Farah preguntó después de unos instantes—. ¿Qué pasa si el reloj de arena permanece intacto en Azad, y yo con él...? —ella se detuvo, algo asustada por lo que podía depararle el futuro.

—Entonces también me quedaré, —le aseguró su hermano, con una sonrisa cariñosa y fraternal, apretándola contra su costado—. Me quedaré y te liberaré, las liberare a ambas... y a nuestra gente, entonces, encontraremos la manera de hacerle pagar por su traición.

* * *

Era de noche, pero su hermano ya le había dicho a través de señales que no podía ir a verla.

Sin embargo, Farah estaba demasiado nerviosa para quedarse dormida. Estaban prácticamente a las puertas de Azad, y ella había estado vigilando tanto al príncipe como al Visir. El primero seguía tan apegado a la daga como siempre, y una que otra vez lo había visto dirigir la mirada hacia ella, tal vez sintiéndose observado, pero lejos de eso, no había nada nuevo o interesante en él. El último, de acuerdo con su hermano y por lo que podía observar por sí misma, estaba nervioso de una manera escalofriante, como si estuviera emocionado por eso, como si estuviera esperando continuar con lo que hubiera pensado.

Eso había enviado banderas rojas en la mente de Farah.

Así que, ella estaba despierta, revolviéndose en su litera, girándose y retorciéndose bajo sus sábanas, pensando en que se traería entre manos ese hombre.

—¿Sucede algo, su alteza? —una suave voz le preguntó entre la oscuridad.

Farah giró la cabeza y se encontró con una de las doncellas, a la que identificó como Arundhati, una de las doncellas que solían atenderla en el palacio y que era un par de años mayor que ella.

Y también el amor secreto de su hermano.

Ésta se sentó en su lugar, mirándola con curiosidad.

Farah negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No puedo dormir, con todo lo que ha sucedido y la incertidumbre de lo que nos aguarda...eso es todo —le aseguró.

—¿Está segura, princesa? —insistió la joven con respeto.

—Por supuesto —reiteró la princesa.

Pero evidentemente la seguridad en su voz no fue la suficiente para reconfortar a la otra joven.

—Princesa, por favor, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero...he estado observándola últimamente y, bueno, he notado que luce más ansiosa y nerviosa que nunca...es bastante claro que hay algo en su mente más allá que lo que hemos experimentado estos últimos días, así que me preguntaba si...¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla?

Farah quería negar sus preocupaciones y decir que estaba calmada y serena, y que nada estaba perturbándola aparte de la incertidumbre de lo que tenían por delante, pero algunas de las jóvenes que estaban allí con ella habían sido criadas junto a ella para ser sus leales siervas. Esta joven sabía muy bien como detectar cuando la princesa estaba preocupada por algo y cuan grave podía llegar a ser.

—Bueno, sí, hay algo que ha estado rondando mi cabeza últimamente, pero... —exhaló hondamente —lo siento, Arundhati, no puedo decirte mucho más que eso realmente, es...un asunto de suma gravedad que no puedo arriesgarme a develar.

Hubo silencio entre ellas, y Farah pensó que la chica por fin comprendería y dejaría a un lado su intriga, pero sorprendentemente no lo hizo.

—Princesa, por favor, le ruego de nuevo que no se moleste ni enfade conmigo, pero creo saber a que se debe su estado de perturbación.

Farah se enderezó en su litera. Algo en esa oración y en la voz de la joven le había provocado ponerse en alerta de súbito.

—No me enfadaré contigo, adelante ¿qué es lo que sabes? —pidió con suavidad.

Fue el turno de la joven esclava de tensarse un poco y vacilar, pero tomó coraje y habló.

—Yo...yo sé sobre su hermano Ka...el príncipe —se corrigió rápidamente—. Sé que esta infiltrado entre el ejército que atacó nuestra ciudad... ¡No le he dicho esto a nadie, se lo juro! —se apresuró a agregar, haciendo que los hombros de Farah se relajaran.

—¿Cómo lo descubrirte? —quiso saber.

Si esta muchacha lo había descubierto ¿que no le aseguraba que el Visir no lo había hecho también? Debía advertir a su hermano que fuera más cuidadoso.

—Una noche no podía dormir pensando en...en nuestra situación, y en lo mucho que habíamos perdido, nuestras familias y...nuestros seres queridos. Me quedé despierta hasta muy tarde, y entonces oí movimiento fuera de la tienda y luego sentí como alguien entraba, así que observe discretamente y vi una persona. Primero me asuste, pensando que podía tratarse de un soldado, por lo que fingí estar dormida y agudice mis oídos para escuchar...ahí fue que los oí hablar con susurros...y descubrí que Ka...nuestro príncipe estaba con vida...eso me alegró bastante, sobretodo después de todo lo que hemos pasado...

La princesa se alivió un poco más. No había sido un desliz de su hermano, solo una coincidencia.

—Aunque, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo peligroso que es para él estar en esa posición, si lo llegaran a descubrir...él es nuestro legítimo gobernante después de todo, y lamentaría...todas nosotras lamentaríamos que algo malo le sucediera...eso, bueno, me quita el sueño.

Farah sabía muy bien la verdadera razón por la que esta doncella estaba tan preocupada y ansiosa por el bienestar de su hermano, después de todo, habían mantenido un romance secreto durante un largo tiempo. Era innecesario que ella quisiera seguir manteniéndolo en secreto en los tiempos que estaban pasando. Por lo tanto, decidió por fin abordarla pacíficamente sobre el asunto.

—Ya no tienes que esconder tu secreto sobre mi hermano de mí —dijo Farah.

Escuchó el pequeño jadeo de sorpresa de la doncella, y pudo imaginársela encogiéndose en su sitio temblando.

—¿Se-secreto, princesa? No sé de que habla... —musitó la joven fingiendo ignorancia.

—Sé que tú y mi hermano se habían estado viendo en secreto... —reveló finalmente la princesa.

Hubo un momento de silencio que fue roto por la voz temblorosa de la doncella.

—Por favor... Por favor ama, no se enoje con su hermano —comenzó, tropezando con las palabras—. Si está molesta por ello, la persona a quien debe culpar es a mi...

Farah rió suavemente por lo bajo por su repentina reacción. Eso hizo que la chica detuviera su diatriba de disculpas.

—No tienes que disculparte de nada. —La tranquilizó —He sabido eso de ambos desde hace mucho, incluso mucho antes de la invasión.

Arundhati se relajó, suspirando suavemente de alivio.

—Y...¿qué piensa de...de ello? ¡Si puedo preguntar, por supuesto!

—No negaré que fue arriesgado verse en secreto y romper las reglas, y que mi padre de estar aún con vida, se habría opuesto fieramente... pero mi hermano se veía feliz a tu lado, así que estaba feliz por él, y aún lo estoy... y creeme cuando te digo que ansía muchísimo poder abrazarte, o hablar contigo o besarte... pero él no quería poner tu vida y la de otros en riesgo, así que ha tenido que esconder el hecho de que esta vivo, salvo por mi.

—Gracias, princesa, su aprobación de verdad significa mucho para mi —respondió con humildad—. Desde que supe que él está vivo, me he sentido más esperanzada que nunca, pero también deseo al menos oír su voz diciendo mi nombre, realmente lo extraño muchísimo...

—Y creeme cuando te digo que él también desearía ser capaz de ello... Pero, como ya he dicho, no quería poner a nadie en peligro.

—Sí, me imaginé algo así, y aunque me duele, estoy aliviada y feliz, incluso aunque deba mantenerme alejada de él, si esta vivo, entonces... Eso será suficiente para mi.

Farah le sonrió suavemente en la oscuridad, dándose cuenta que el amor que esta joven profesaba por su hermano era más fuerte que un simple enamoramiento. Ambos se preocupaban genuina y profundamente el uno por el otro, y estaban dispuestos a apoyarse incluso a pesar de tener que estar separados en momentos tan angustiantes como los que estaban viviendo.

—Aunque ahora que los he oído hablar sobre lo que el Visir planea... —continuó la joven— bueno, no puedo evitar temer por su bienestar, el de Kalim, el suyo y el del resto de mis compañeras —dijo, señalando a las demás jóvenes a su alrededor durmiendo.

—No temas, mi hermano y yo lo detendremos y lo haremos pagar por todo el dolor y desconsuelo que nos ha provocado —prometió solemnemente Farah.

Una pequeña y agrietada sonrisa apareció en los labios de la doncella, y después de esa conversación, pudo volver a dormir.

No así tanto la princesa, que ahora tenía sobre sus hombros la enorme auto impuesta responsabilidad de cumplir con esa promesa en particular, a como diera lugar, aún cuando con su hermano no habían siquiera figurado exactamente como.

* * *

Era una noche decisiva. Iban a entrar en la ciudad al día siguiente. Kalim había ido a ver a su hermana para calmar sus propios nervios y los de Farah.

Ambos sabían que algo malo iba a pasar. Ella podía sentirlo.

Pero no quería centrarse en eso, su hermano necesitaba algo de tranquilidad y comfort, así que ella aprovechó para contarle la noticia de que Arundhati sabía de él.

—Espero que no crea que la estuve ignorando, solo no quería hacer que corriera peligro...

Farah lo tranquilizó.

—Ella no piensa eso, para nada, al contrario, sabe que no podías revelarte a ella por el bien de todos, y se conforma con saber que estas bien y velando por nosotras... ella de verdad te ama.

Su hermano sonrió con una mueca de timidez reemplazando su usual expresión confiada.

—Lo sé muy bien, y yo también... Por eso quiero detener a ese hombre antes de que cause más desastres, si tan solo supiéramos cuales son realmente sus planes, podríamos pensar en algo desde ya... —se lamentó.

—Tenemos una pista, al menos —dijo Farah—. Tiene algo que ver con las arenas... Tienes aún el anillo que te dio nuestro padre contigo ¿no?

Kalim metió su mano dentro de su ropa a través del cuello y tomó de allí una larga cadena de plata con el anillo al que su hermana se refería colgando de ella.

—Aquí está, seguro y brillante —dijo con una sonrisa, enseñándoselo.

El anillo había sido hecho de oro puro. Tenía una piedra de cristal encima, llena de arena amarilla brillante, similar a la que su hermana tenía dentro de su propio medallón. Su padre se lo había dado de niño, junto con el medallón de su hermana. Era una de las reliquias traídas de su viaje a esa misteriosa isla hacia tantos años.

—No lo pierdas —advirtió su hermana—. Recuerda que junto con la daga, el reloj de arena y mi medallón, son artefactos poderosos que podrían salvar nuestras vidas, y tengo la sensación de que los necesitaremos.

Kalim lo devolvió al interior de su ropa.

—No te preocupes, lo llevo conmigo todo el tiempo.

Después de todo, era la razón por la que su padre les había dado los artefactos, para mantenerlos a ambos protegidos si alguien liberaba las arenas del tiempo, aunque el muchacho no había esperado que eso sucediera en realidad, al menos no durante su línea de vida. Tal vez en unos siglos, alguien lo suficientemente tonto buscando gloria, pero no tan pronto.

Kalim no estaba seguro de lo que podría suceder si eso se hiciera, liberar las arenas, no había estado tan interesado como su hermana en el estudio de los textos relativos a ellas. Pero por lo que su padre solía advertir sobre sus inmensos poderes y la inquietud de su hermana que sabía más que él sobre el asunto, podía discernir que sería algo aterrador.

Aterrador y destructivo.

Luego de eso, se habían hundido en un silencio estresante. La idea de que iban a necesitar hacer uso de los regalos de su padre le daba un poco de temor, más de lo que cualquier batalla pudiera generar en él, pero al igual que nunca se echaría atrás en una batalla sino que se tragaría el miedo y enfrentaría al enemigo con valor, de igual manera estaba dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier peligro inminente o desconocido.

* * *

Caminaron por el desierto todo el día, bajo el calor del sol. Farah estaba agradecida de que ella y las otras mujeres estuvieran siendo transportadas en lugar de caminar solas.

Kalim, sin embargo, no había tenido tanta suerte. Caminaba unos pies detrás de su hermana, con el aliento pesado y el sudor acumulado en su piel como una fina capa. Su ropa y armadura se sentían pesadas encima de él, pero él caminaba recto de todos modos.

Además, su sudor no se debía solo al calor.

Finalmente estaban allí, después de tantos días de viaje, habían llegado a su destino.

Se sentía más nervioso que nunca, pero también determinado y listo para cualquier cosa.

Azad había sido construida en medio de una cadena montañosa. Farah levantó los ojos, mirando con asombro las poderosas montañas. Nunca había estado tan lejos de su propia tierra, por lo que se sentía un poco emocionada de ver una nueva ciudad, pero también estaba consciente de sus circunstancias, de que a los ojos de estas personas era tan solo una esclava, y nada más, y que en pocas horas sería obsequiada a un extraño. Además, estaba el asunto del Visir, tenía la extraña certeza que algo iba a suceder, y tenía que estar lista para apoyar a su hermano si así sucedía.

La comitiva se abrió camino a través de las enormes puertas de la hermosa ciudad, cuyas paredes eran altas y fuertes, imponentes, pero para el par de hermanos no era comparable a la belleza de su propia ciudad, aunque ahora fuera tan solo un montículo de escombros y cenizas.

Un vigilante sobre una de las torres los había visto desde lejos, y ya había avisado a su gobernante acerca de la próxima llegada del séquito de su amigo, de modo que cuando llegaron a la ciudad, las puertas fueron abiertas para ellos, y otro séquito, formado por los hombres del sultán, esperaban por ellos del otro lado, para escoltarlos con pompa hacia el palacio.

Al frente de la formación, al entrar en las calles de la ciudad, se encontraban obviamente el rey Sharaman, su hijo el príncipe y el visir.

Kalim sintió otra punzada de dolor en su corazón al verlo. Recordó las innumerables veces en que su propia ciudad lo había recibido a él y a su familia después de haber llegado de un largo viaje, ya fuera desde una batalla o una visita a un lugar lejano.

Había imaginado que en unos pocos años, las puertas de su propia ciudad se habrían abierto para albergar a las docenas de príncipes que vendrían a pedir la mano de su hermana. Bromeaba sobre eso a menudo con su hermana, y Farah se molestaba ante sus comentarios.

Ahora, gracias a la codicia de un solo hombre, su hermana estaba siendo despojada de sus derechos como princesa, y él había sido despojado de su futuro como gobernante.

Sus rasgos se endurecieron, volviéndose de angustia a ira, sus ojos se agudizaron, y caminó más decisivamente hacia su destino.

Todavía no sabía qué iba a hacer, pero estaba seguro de que iba a hacer que el Visir se arrepintiera de sus acciones.

* * *

Una vez en las calles de la ciudad, Farah no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada. Ella, junto a muchas mujeres, estaban siendo exhibidas como simples trofeos, no como seres humanos que habían sobrevivido a un ataque y habían perdido familias. Eso, además de avergonzarla, la enojó y la indignó. Y supo, después de una rápida mirada a su hermano, que él sentía lo mismo, solo que Kalim estaba más enfurecido que molesto, era su hermana, y podía descubrir que le ocurría sin necesidad de ver su rostro por completo, podía notarlo en la fuerza de más que ejercía al sostener el estandarte con el que marchaba, la manera en que sus labios estaban fijos en una tensa línea, o el fuego en sus ojos tan ardiente que podría derretir hasta el hierro más duro.

Pero se mantuvo estoico, marchando derecho al palacio del Sultán junto al séquito persa.

Una vez adentro del lujoso y espacioso edificio, fueron llevados a la sala de visitas, seguidos de los muchos obsequios para el gobernante de Azad, entre ellos, las jóvenes doncellas de la India, entre quienes se encontraba su hermana. Ellas fueron desamarradas pero rodeadas por soldados con lanzas que las estaban vigilando.

Kalim observó alrededor suyo, de nuevo teniendo dolorosos pero reconfortantes recuerdos de su propio hogar, el palacio en el que se había criado. Música suave sonaba cerca, había jóvenes siervas proveyendo comida, agua fresca y vino a los cansados, hambrientos y sedientos viajeros. Era un ambiente relajado y agradable... Al menos para quienes no lo habían perdido todo.

—¡Amigo mío! —el Sultán sonrió felizmente al rey Sharaman cuando lo vio, y caminó a su encuentro.

Compartieron un amistoso abrazo, parecía ser que eran muy buenos amigos, pensó Kalim.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras que no le fueron de importancia hasta que el rey le mostró al Sultán las afamadas arenas del tiempo dentro del impresionante reloj. Este se acercó a ellas fascinado para observarlas más de cerca, apoyando sus manos en el cristal.

—La arena...¿porqué brilla? —preguntó con una curiosidad que se le hizo un tanto infantil al príncipe encubierto.

—Yo se lo diré...

Se puso en alerta cuando el Visir se introdujo en la conversación para aportar una respuesta de sus propios conocimientos.

—En el interior del reloj de arena hay una maravilla nunca vista antes por ningún hombre —comenzó a decir.

Kalim se puso rígido, su respiración se detuvo. Su mano se cerró alrededor del mango de su espada con fuerza. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su hermana, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma inquietud y preocupación. Ella lo miró fugazmente antes de poner sus ojos en los gobernantes otra vez. Su hermano siguió su ejemplo.

—Desafortunadamente, tan solo la daga puede liberar las arenas del tiempo —continuó el hombre —y esta pertenece a alguien que esta por encima de mi, un joven príncipe con más valor para su padre que todas las riquezas de la India —comentó haciendo obvia referencia al hijo de Sharaman— ¿Querrá tal vez complacernos?

El príncipe sacó su recién adquirido trofeo, y hallándose observado por todos los presentes, se acercó al reloj para complacer a sus mayores.

_'¡No lo escuches, imbécil!'_ gritó Kalim dentro de su cabeza, viendo cómo el joven príncipe dejaba que las palabras traicioneras del visir lo guiaran.

Vio cómo levantaba la mano, sosteniendo la daga, listo para bajarla en un movimiento rápido. Quería desesperadamente correr hacia él y darle un puñetazo en la cara para evitar que cometiera un error fatal, pero no podía actuar tan pronto o todo se detendría allí mismo, estaría expuesto, identificado, arrestado y encerrado. Tal vez incluso asesinado... Su hermana no podía hacer nada como una esclava, incluso si ella hablaba, no creerían en sus palabras. El Visir tendría la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera...

El príncipe indio se tragó su orgullo, audacia y valentía. No era un hombre muy paciente, menos por las cosas que realmente deseaba... esos días de viaje habían sido un infierno... pero tenía sus momentos sabios, como en ese momento.

Se quedó quieto, compuesto, pero completamente alerta para saltar a la acción en cualquier momento.

Sorprendentemente, su hermana se comportó de manera completamente diferente a lo que él había esperado de ella.

Ella pronunció un bajo pero aterrorizado 'no ...' cuando se dio cuenta de la intención del príncipe, y por su postura, el supo de inmediato lo que ella planeaba hacer.

—Farah, no —dijo su hermano finalmente, con voz lo suficientemente alta para que quienes estaban cerca le oyeran.

Adiós a su cubierta.

No vio las expresiones de sorpresa que sus palabras causaron en quienes lo rodeaban, que seguían pensando de él como otro soldado más hasta antes que abriera la boca para decir aquello.

La princesa quiso correr desesperadamente hacia el Príncipe, quien estaba a punto de hundir la hoja en el vidrio del reloj. Desafortunadamente, dos soldados se apresuraron a bloquearle el camino, poniéndose frente a ella con sus lanzas, impidiéndole avanzar hacia el muchacho antes de que el cometiera ese terrible error.

—Detente —dijo con voz preocupada, más fuerte—. ¡No! —gritó.

Kalim vio el rostro de su hermana tornándose en una mueca de repentino terror cuando la hoja se clavo en el vidrio, quebrandolo, e instintivamente su mano ingresó bajo su ropa, sus dedos se cerraron firmemente alrededor del anillo que estaba inusualmente cálido y brillante. Pero sus ojos agrandados se mantuvieron puestos en la escena tomando lugar a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Brillantes granos de arena salieron expulsados de la grieta, y al mismo tiempo, las paredes y el entero palacio se sacudieron violentamente como por un terremoto. La nube de arena se dispersó con una velocidad destructiva a lo largo del salón, alzándose y alcanzando a los huéspedes y anfitriones por igual, mientras el Visir, sin inmutarse por todo el caos desatado, con su báculo en alto recitaba palabras en un extraño lenguaje.

Algunos de los espectadores, como el rey Sharaman y algunos de sus soldados de alto rango no salieron huyendo sino que pelearon en contra de aquel enemigo desconocido utilizando sus espadas, moviéndolas de un lado a otro en un vano intento de detenerla de avanzar.

Los demás, otros soldados, miembros de la corte del sultán y doncellas, salieron corriendo en la dirección opuesta, con la arena persiguiéndolos.

Entre toda esa conmoción, los soldados que retenían a las jóvenes también habían ya sea huido o unido a la pelea, por lo que las jóvenes emprendieron la huida también. Entre el caos que se había desatado, Kalim había perdido de vista a su hermana y a Arundhati, la arena le hacía imposible ver y los gritos lo desorientaban. Además, la gente lo empujaba desesperada por buscar una salida.

—¡Farah! ¡Arundhati! —llamó, girando la cabeza con rapidez y buscándolas con la vista entre la arena.

Se había quitado lo que cubría su cabeza y rostro, pues ya no había caso en seguir ocultándose. Nadie alrededor parecía estar prestándole ninguna atención, y eso le venía bien porque debía buscar a Farah y cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

Pero en su distracción, no escuchó un grotesto gruñido cerca de él hasta que fue tarde, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, algo lo empujó con fuerza descomunal hacia otra pared, estrellándolo en ésta, y se golpeó la cabeza, cayendo al suelo.

El choque lo dejó desorientado por unos momentos, y abrió los ojos, viendo solo una imagen borrosa. Parpadeó, pero sintió su cabeza como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Todo lo que escuchaba eran voces lejanas que gritaban desesperadas y aterrorizadas, luego se tambaleó un poco y volvió a cerrar los ojos, cayendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

**N/A: El anillo de las arenas es obviamente un invento mío porque necesitaba una razón para que Kalim pudiera ir con su hermana sin ser corrompido por las arenas, pero más que un amuleto protector, no creo que vaya a darle más utilidad que esa.**

**Todo aclarado, see ya!**

**H. C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, aquí Haru con otro capítulo que espero que les agrade. Aquí todavía no aparecen los protagonistas principales del juego, pero ya llegara su turno.**

**Disclaimer: No, les aseguro que yo no soy Jordan Mechner.**

**Here we go...**

Cuando el otro príncipe despertó nuevamente, se encontró desparramado en el suelo, y todo a su alrededor estaba sumido en un extraño y un tanto atemorizante silencio, ni siquiera podían oírse el cantar de los grillos o el aleteo de las aves nocturnas. Se levantó, gimiendo suavemente por un punzante dolor de cabeza, a la cual se llevó una mano, la que retrajo después de sentir algo pegajoso entre su cabello, y al acercarla a sus ojos, vio sus dedos manchados en sangre que había salido de la herida que había recibido, y que ahora estaba empezando a secarse, además de sentirse dolorido donde su cuerpo había hecho contacto con la pared. También se sentía un poco mareado, pero se superpuso a ello y miró la destrucción alrededor, la cual estaba bañada en secciones por una extraña neblina que le llegaba bajo las rodillas si se acercaba, parecida a brillante arena suspendida en el aire, pero lo dejó de lado pues al menos a él no le hacía nada, así que continuó con la inspección. Todo era un desastre, bancos dados vuelta, cojines, vasos y tazones desparramados, escombros...había una pila de ellos bloqueando el paso al otro lado de la sala, que habían caído durante la catástrofe...

'¡Farah...Arundhati!' pensó desesperado.

No había ningún cadáver entre los restos, lo que fue un alivio fugaz, pues aun no sabía que había pasado con su hermana o la otra joven, ni cuanto tiempo había estado desmayado. Pero a diferencia de su hermana, la muchacha no tenía nada con lo que protegerse de la corrupción... No quería ser pesimista pero las cosas no pintaban nada bien...

Detuvo de inmediato esa línea de pensamientos, no harían más que desanimarlo y distraerlo, pues por mucho que la quisiera, su hermana era la prioridad número uno. Tenía que ir por ella.

Pero primero debía buscar una salida de ese caos.

Encontró la lanza que había tomado prestada todos esos días atrás y decidió llevarla con el como protección por las dudas. La puerta por la que habían entrado estaba bloqueada por escombros, la de la derecha estaba cerrada y la de la izquierda tenía escombros tapándola pero había una abertura delgada debajo de los restos por las que podía pasar arrastrándose, lo que hizo con mucho esfuerzo, pues la armadura era un tanto incómoda y él no era ligero de cuerpo que digamos gracias a todo el entrenamiento que realizaba.

Después de sacudirse un poco el polvo, se dedicó a observar a donde estaba. Era un pasillo ancho, con dos direcciones. El camino de la izquierda estaba bloqueado.

No tenía idea de como era el palacio, ni donde estaban ubicadas las habitaciones y cosas así, por lo que se dejaría guiar por su instinto.

Farah no estaba junto a él al despertar, lo que le indicó que ella debió de quedar en la habitación del otro lado, sino ella se habría mantenido a su lado hasta que el recuperara la consciencia, y si alguien se la hubiera llevado, lo hubieran tomado a él también ¿no? Así que decidió ir abriéndose camino sobre la marcha, con la esperanza de cruzar caminos con Farah, púes imaginaba que su hermana no se quedaría en el mismo lugar a esperar sin hacer nada, ella no era de las personas que se quedarían de brazos cruzados a esperar a ser rescatada sin hacer nada, y él tampoco.

El pasillo estaba iluminado, con la misma extraña neblina de arena, pero igual de desierto que todo lo demás. Igualmente, lo recorrió con cautela, pues ya se había develado como el príncipe de la India y si aún había alguien de sus enemigos por ahí que hubiera sobrevivido podría considerarlo una amenaza.

Más escombros le impedían el paso, pero a la izquierda había una puerta que llevaba a uno de los ostentosos dormitorios, con una enorme cama rectangular con dosel, palmeras creciendo en las cuatro esquinas y techo abovedado. Había también un balcón en diagonal a la derecha de la puerta por la que había entrado, y como las otras dos puertas estaban selladas, cruzó la habitación y trepó los escombros de la destruida escalera de piedra que una vez llevó al balcón.

Llegó a otro pasillo que en dirección derecha estaba bloqueado, por lo que se dirigió a la izquierda, y el único camino que pudo seguir fue a la derecha a otra puerta.

Esta sala también contaba con una puerta cerrada al extremo de la habitación, y una puerta en la esquina izquierda en diagonal a la puerta de entrada. La escalera que le seguía llevaba a un pasillo superior, que solo tenía un camino a la derecha.

La puerta había sido arrancada de su lugar, y ahora yacía en el suelo hecha tan solo un montículo de escombros. Más allá, el camino de nuevo estaba tapado por restos de tejado.

Al entrar a la sala, se encontró con otro dormitorio casi idéntico al anterior por un par de mínimas diferencias.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, la cama se mantenía intacta, el silencio a su alrededor era tan ensordecedor que sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Dio unos pasos al interior y barrió el lugar con su mirada atento a cualquier peligro.

Así fue que la encontró.

Estaba sentada en un bloque de piedra de un balcón superior que había caído durante la conmoción. Su cabello negro estaba desordenado y sucio, su túnica blanca estaba manchada de tierra y había cortado un trozo de tela de una de las cortinas decorativas para humedecerla en la fuente a un lado de la habitación y usarla para limpiar un corte profundo que seguramente había recibido cuando las arenas fueron desatadas.

Él sonrió suavemente con felicidad cuando sus ojos la vieron, y se sintió tan entusiasmado por encontrarla que casi olvidó dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando.

Salió de su ensueño y habló para hacerle notar su presencia.

—Arundhati... —exhaló con alivió y alegría filtrándose en su voz.

Al oírlo, ella levantó la vista de su lesión y al instante una sonrisa aliviada y feliz agració sus labios. Dejó caer el trozo de tela y se levantó de su asiento, casi corriendo hacia él para lanzarse sobre él con los brazos extendidos y darle un sentido abrazo.

Él le correspondió con diligencia, tomándola en sus brazos con prontitud, apretándola contra él, sintiendo un agradable calor llenando su pecho al sentirla viva y a salvo, pero de inmediato ella dio un jadeo y prontamente se apartó de él unos pasos, desconcertandolo totalmente.

—Lo...lo siento, mi príncipe... —comenzó a decir luciendo avergonzada y desviando los ojos de él—. No debí de haberme tomado esa atribución... yo de verdad le ruego que me disculpe.

Kalim le sonrió con dulzura, acortando la distancia que momentos antes Arundhati había puesto entre ellos y posando una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

La joven alzó sus ojos miel hacia él, con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, y el príncipe se inclinó sobre ella para posar sus labios sobre los suyos y arrebatar un beso de ella.

Fue breve, tan solo unos segundos, pero Kalim derramó en el toda la ternura y el cariño que sentía por ella que fue capaz.

Al separarse gentilmente y abrir ambos los ojos, los dos portaban suaves sonrisas de alegría y alivio.

—No te disculpes —dijo con suavidad, abrazándola por la cintura—. Aquí no tiene caso ocultar lo que sentimos él uno por el otro, no creo que quede nadie que pueda juzgarnos.

Ella asintió ante sus palabras, su sonrisa tornándose un tanto melancólica al recordar de nuevo que los sobrevivientes de la invasión y ahora de esa catástrofe debían ser muy ínfimos.

De inmediato, sus ojos se ensancharon, recordando a alguien más.

—¡¿Y la Princesa Farah?! —preguntó con preocupación.

Entre todo el caos, ella tampoco había visto hacia donde había ido.

—Creo que quedó del otro lado de la sala, no pude ir tras ella, pero tranquila, se que estará a salvo —le aseguró.

Eso funcionó para aliviar la preocupación que la joven tenía por su ama, la princesa podía defenderse a si misma. Entonces miró al príncipe que secretamente había amado.

—¿Y que ocurrió contigo? ¡Estas sangrando! —señaló, notando la sangre apelmazada en su cabello.

Él volvió a llevarse la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo la sangre ya casi seca.

—Oh, un golpe entre toda la conmoción, nada de que preocuparse por el momento —aseguró restándole importancia a la herida.

Ella lo observó dudosa, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Entonces ¿qué haremos ahora? —preguntó en cambio.

—No me dirigía a ninguna parte en particular, la verdad, esperaba solo alejarme de aquella sala, y una vez que me familiarizara con la construcción del palacio, ir tras el culpable de todo esto, y tal vez encontrarme a mi hermana en el camino —contestó—, ¿y tú?

—Cuando todo eso pasó... me asusté muchísimo, y salí corriendo con toda la gente, aunque no sabía exactamente a donde...—la muchacha miró a un lado como recordando con terror y tristeza lo que estaba relatando—. Fue aterrador, verlos convertirse en esas cosas... me atacaron, así que tuve que correr para escapar de ellos, no presté atención a donde me dirigía exactamente, ni si me lastimaba o algo, solo vi la puerta de esta habitación y me metí, tuve que esconderme debajo de la cama y allí me quedé hasta que dejé de oír sus gruñidos y el arrastre de sus pies por el suelo, cuando me sentí segura, salí.

Arundhati suspiró abatida al terminar su relato, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por su manera de actuar ahora que se oía a sí misma hacer un recuento de lo sucedido. Había sido débil y cobarde, se había escondido como un ratón asustado a esperar a que todo de alguna manera se solucionará en lugar de hacer algo más.

Kalim, discerniendo a que iba su novia con solo observar la expresión de su bello rostro e imaginándose los sentimientos de inseguridad que debían estar creciendo en su interior, depósito su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

—Hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance, no podías pelear con esas criaturas, esconderte fue lo más sabio y adecuado en ese momento —la animó.

—Pero... tú hubieras actuado diferente, la princesa también —dijo en voz baja la joven—. Ustedes no se habrían amedrentado así, no hubieran huido como cobardes ni se hubieran escondido... yo debería haberme quedado para velar por la seguridad de la Princesa.

—Querida mía, yo he sido entrenado desde la niñez para pelear en guerras, y he entrenado a mi hermana en algunos aspectos para que pudiera defenderse sola de llegar a necesitarlo —le recordó con gentileza—. Tú no recibiste esa misma educación, no te tormentes pensando en que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, ya te lo dije, fue lo más acertado en tu situación, te sirvió para sobrevivir... y de verdad me alegro por ello.

Kalim terminó de decir su punto de vista con un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Pero ahora estamos los dos en esto, no tienes que temer nada —le aseguró con confianza, tomando su mano en la suya—. Te protegeré de cualquier peligro... eso si tú quieres acompañarme —se apresuró a agregar.

Ella lo observó con una mirada cómplice. Él sabía que no podía ni quería darle otra respuesta que no fuera afirmativa. Primero porque no sabía cuando esas criaturas atacarían, Arundhati no sabía pelear ni usar espadas o arcos, y con Kalim al menos estaría protegida, además de no tener idea de como moverse por ese desconocido palacio. Y segundo... ella lo acompañaría a cualquier parte siempre.

—Voy detrás de ti.

Él la dejó ir con una sombra de sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

—Bien, en marcha.

Con eso, el príncipe se dio la vuelta, su mano envuelta alrededor de la de su novia, listo para llevarla consigo, pero ella se mantuvo quieta en el mismo lugar, tirando de su mano para detenerlo antes de que pudiera salir corriendo hacia la primer salida que hallara.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó confundido, mirándola.

—Antes de correr a cualquier peligro, hay que tratar tu herida —le recordó, agarrando su mano y siendo la que ahora lo jalaba a su lado en dirección a la fuente.

—No es necesario —objetó el príncipe, deteniéndose para evitar que ella lo llevara.

—No puedo dejarte caminar por ahí con un corte abierto en la cabeza —lo regañó la joven.

Ella insistió en llevarlo sin escuchar sus objeciones, y él se rindió, dejándose atender.

Lo hizo sentarse en uno de los escombros del cuarto, para luego romper un trozo de las cortinas en el dosel de la cama y usarlo para limpiar su herida con agua de la fuente, y una vez hecho eso, cortó otra pieza para usarla como vendaje improvisado para cubrirle alrededor de la cabeza la zona afectada.

Una vez que hubo acabado, dio un paso atrás, satisfecha con el trabajo hecho.

—Ya esta —anunció la joven.

—¿Ya puedo levantarme, mi señora? —preguntó el príncipe con un toque de humor, alzándose de su asiento.

Ella frunció los labios en falsa molestia, pero él notó como se enrojecía y el fugaz destello de diversión en sus ojos miel. Dio una ligera risa, y la tomó de la mano.

—Gracias —dijo, totalmente en serio, agradecido de tener el amor de una mujer tan dulce y cariñosa.

Como amaba a esa joven, sin importar que fuese de una casta inferior. No le importaba, si junto a su hermana lograba su cometido y regresaban a casa victoriosos, la desposaría, incluso si aquello significara tener que escapar con ella, había mantenido su amor en secreto durante demasiado tiempo, ya no podía continuar así. Los acontecimientos que habían pasado le habían confirmado que no tendría otro oportunidad por siempre, ahora que tenía una segunda, la tomaría.

Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien se quisiera interponer en su camino si llegara a ser necesario.

Ya con el asunto sellado, se pusieron en marcha.

Debido a que la puerta a la derecha de la entrada estaba bloqueada, la única salida de esa habitación era un ventanal en lo alto que daba a un balcón, pero la escalera de acceso había sido completamente destruida, por lo tanto, Kalim tuvo que mover un mueble que había en una de las paredes y colocarlo debajo del ventanal para llegar a el. El príncipe lo trepó y llegó arriba, luego ayudó a su compañera a subir junto a él, ya que Arundhati no era muy atlética.

Salieron al balcón, y el aire fresco nocturno los alcanzó, la brisa meció sus cabellos. Afuera la noche se sentía tan tranquila y agradable como lo hubiera sido cualquier otra noche, algunas nubes cubrían el cielo en secciones, siendo iluminadas por relámpagos y rayos a intervalos, pero en las partes despejadas, las estrellas tintineaban en el cielo claro, y la enorme luna bañaba la ciudad en su luz pálida. Habría sido un espectáculo agradable si no fuera porque el lúgubre silencio evidenciaba que algo estaba terriblemente mal con el paisaje.

El Príncipe se aproximó al borde, apoyando sus manos en la barandilla de piedra para mirar abajo hacia lo que les esperaba más allá.

El balcón en el que se hallaban estaba a una distancia considerable sobre un patio con un pequeño estanque de agua en el piso. Para bajar, tendría que descolgarse de la barandilla y dejarse caer, y con suerte no romperse algún hueso en el aterrizaje.

Arundhati estaba junto a él, y cuando dirigió sus ojos en la misma dirección que su compañero y se percató de la larga caída, sintió como su estómago se retorcía del miedo. No dudaba que Kalim sería lo suficientemente resistente para bajar, pero ella distaba mucho de ser ágil. Entonces, recordó la habitación por la cual habían venido.

—Podríamos tomar las sábanas de la cama en la habitación para usarlas como cuerdas para bajar —sugirió con voz suave.

Kalim le sonrió con orgullo. Podría no ser atlética o buena en el uso de armas de guerra, pero ciertamente era inteligente.

—Gran idea, voy a ir a buscarlas.

Kalim descendió sobre el mueble de nuevo a la habitación. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cama y la deshizo para tomar unas cuantas sábanas cuya longitud sería suficiente para alcanzar el patio de afuera.

Antes de subir de nuevo, las arrojó a su novia, quien las atrapó para comenzar a atarlos de inmediato para hacer una cuerda y luego atar una de las puntas a la barandilla.

—Listo —anunció la joven con confianza, tirando del nudo una vez de haberlo atado para comprobar su resistencia.

Parecía resistente y fuerte.

—¡Buen trabajo! —la felicitó Kalim, mirándola amorosamente antes de tomar las sábanas y arrojarlas sobre la barandilla.

Él bajó primero para asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna criatura merodeando por ahí. Luego, Arundhati lo siguió.

La única puerta allí estaba cerrada, así que tuvieron más opción que buscar otra forma de volver al palacio.

El patio flotante estaba paralelo a unos alerones de madera de unas ventanas en el muro de piedra. Había tres en total, puestos a intervalos lo suficientemente cerca para saltar sobre ellos.

Kalim estaba seguro de que él podría saltar sobre ellos sin problemas, pero temía que su novia no pudiera hacerlo. No quería que se lastimara de gravedad.

—Puedo hacerlo —le aseguró—. Es la única manera de avanzar, además, recuerda que he pasado muchos años junto a tu hermana, ella siempre ha tenido un espíritu aventurero, he tenido que seguirla en sus escapadas muchas veces para asegurarme de su seguridad... y he saltado sobre uno que otro tejado para ello antes.

Él le dio una sonrisa de diversión.

—Tienes razón, sigamos entonces.

Saltaron sobre los alerones, teniendo que ir a un paso más lento debido a la falta de práctica de Arundhati, pero pudieron llegar a otro patio cuya puerta de hierro podía ser abierta por medio de una plancha de metal en el piso.

Una vez de nuevo en el interior del palacio de nuevo, la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Se encontraron en otro largo corredor, que estaba completamente bloqueado a la izquierda y tenía un montículo de escombros a la derecha que había caído del tejado, dejando que la luz de la luna bañara el interior.

—Puede que sea posible pasar por encima de ellos —dijo Kalim, acercándose a los restos.

El príncipe trepó sobre los restos para probar si podía llegar al otro lado del pasillo pasando sobre ellos. Afortunadamente, fue posible.

Arundhati fue tras él después que Kalim le hubo confirmado que era seguro. Escaló los escombros con un poco más de esfuerzo de lo normal, se estaba empezando a sentir un poco más cansada de lo normal con toda esa aventura, pero supuso que era debido a su falta de costumbre en hacer esfuerzos físicos.

Así que no le dio importancia y trató de apurar su paso para no tener que retrasar a su amado más de lo necesario, no quería sentirse una carga aunque para Kalim ella no lo fuera.

El corredor al que arribaron tenía una puerta en la pared derecha, que los llevó a otra enorme habitación.

No viendo ningún balcón ni ningún otro camino, fueron directo a la puerta opuesta a la entrada. Sin embargo, ésta estaba cerrada, haciendo imposible para ellos encontrar un camino para salir de ahí.

—Estamos atrapados, parece —se lamentó Arundhati, algo frustrada.

Después de maldecir por lo bajo, Kalim miró alrededor una vez más. Recordó que en su hogar habían pasajes secretos para viajar alrededor del palacio sin ser detectado. Él había utilizado algunos a menudo por las noches para poder verse con su amada Arundhati sin arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

—Estos lugares a menudo tienen puertas secretas y puertas trampa, ayudame a buscar alguna, con suerte encontraremos algo —pidió a su compañera.

Arundhati asintió, e inmediatamente se dio a la tarea de buscar alrededor del cuarto, revisando bajo la fina alfombra, probando con los bloques de piedra en la pared y así. Kalim movió la cama con un poco de esfuerzo para buscar debajo, luego movió una estantería de su lugar, pero sin éxito.

Mientras tanto, durante su búsqueda, Arundhati notó algo interesante. Las paredes de las demás habitaciones del palacio que ella había visto hasta ese momento, estaban decoradas con pinturas, las cuales habían tenido el mismo tamaño, sin embargo, en esa habitación en particular había una pintura de una joven doncella en un tamaño más grande. Ella se acercó más a la pintura y la observó con cuidado, luego se giró y llamó a su pareja.

—Kalim, aquí, mira esto.

Él detuvo la búsqueda que estaba haciendo y fue hacia ella. Arundhati entonces apuntó a la pintura en la pared y habló.

—Esta pintura es tres veces más grande que las otras —indicó —una persona de tamaño promedio podría caber por ahí sin problemas.

Kalim le dio una mirada a la pintura con ojos calculadores.

—Intentaré moverla, no perderemos nada intentando.

Empujó la estantería para que quedara justo debajo de la pintura, y la usó para alcanzarla, pues estaba a una altura considerable. Una vez arriba, tomó la pintura de los extremos y trató de sacarla, pero al no poder hacerlo, la deslizó a un lado, revelando un hueco en la pared.

—¡Ja ja! —exclamó con alegría —¡lo descubriste!

Su novia se cohibió un poco ante su elogio, y le sonrió dulcemente.

Kalim ingresó al hueco, encontrándose con un bloque de piedra cerrando el camino del otro lado. Él simplemente lo empujó hacía afuera, y este se hizo añicos en el suelo, dejando el camino libre.

—Vamos —llamó, regresando para inclinarse sobre el borde del hueco y extendiendo su mano hacia la joven.

—Sube, rápido.

Ella lo hizo, con un poco de dificultad, se estaba sintiendo realmente agotada con tantos saltos y escaladas.

El Príncipe se dejó caer del borde, y cuando estuvo firmemente plantado en el suelo, extendió sus brazos para atrapar a su amada cuando ella se dejó caer del hueco.

—Gracias.

—De nada, mi amor.

Él besó su mejilla y la dejó suavemente en el suelo.

El pasillo estaba bloqueado en ambos caminos, izquierda y derecha. Su única opción era una puerta en dirección diagonal de donde habían venido.

Esta sala tenía una ventana arqueada en la esquina izquierda en la pared opuesta a la entrada. A la izquierda de la puerta, junto a la pared, había una silla. Ellos simplemente la tomaron y la pusieron bajo la ventana para llegar arriba.

Un poco más abajo de ellos había una galería. Kalim se dejó caer, luego atrapó a la joven en sus brazos como antes cuando saltó. Caminaron a lo largo de la galería. Esta los llevó a otro patio flotante, con un estanque más grande y árboles de palmeras.

Mientras Kalim pensaba en como llegar al balcón superior, Arundhati se acercó al estanque y se arrodilló junto a este.

Ella ahuecó sus manos y las sumergió en el agua para sacar un poco y salpicarse el rostro y refrescarse.

Se estaba sintiendo más cansada cada segundo que pasaba, como si estuviera perdiendo fuerza, en un par de ocasiones durante el recorrido alrededor del palacio se había sentido un poco descompuesta. Sabía que algo raro estaba sucediendo con ella, pero ella no quería preocupar a su amado con lo que ella creía era algo insignificante cuando él tenía en la cabeza asuntos de mayor urgencia que atender.

—Hay algunas grietas en la pared que podríamos usar para trepar hasta esa ventana —Kalim dijo, regresando a su lado—. Puedes ir primero, así si te resbalas o algo, puedo atraparte o darte un empujón.

Ella se puso de pie.

—Por supuesto.

Caminó hacia la pared y comenzó a escalar las grietas a paso lento. Escalar paredes no era algo que había hecho antes, entonces ella tuvo que hacer un montón de esfuerzo para hacerlo bien.

Se resbaló un par de veces, y la superficie áspera le provocó rasguños en los dedos y las palmas, pero pudo alcanzar la ventana y entrar.

Se sentó en el piso y secó el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo mientras esperaba por Kalim, quien subió más rápido que ella.

—Querida ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó con preocupación en su voz cuando vio su semblante.

Lucía algo pálida y exhausta ahora que podía verla con una mejor iluminación.

Temía que hubiera contraído alguna enfermedad en el viaje a través del desierto que se estuviera manifestando en ese momento.

Se inclinó frente a ella y colocó su mano en su mejilla.

—Es cansancio, nada más. Después de tantos días siendo transportada en lugar de caminar por mis propios medios, hacer tanto ejercicio de repente... Está empezando a afectarme —respondió para tranquilizarlo.

—Lo siento, no debería haberte arrastrado conmigo en esto después de todo lo que has pasado... —se disculpó el príncipe, sintiéndose culpable por el estado de salud de su amada.

—¿Qué otra opción teníamos? Era venir contigo o quedarme escondida esperando a que una de esas cosas me atrapara...y sabes que siempre elegiría quedarme a tu lado, incluso si eso signifique arriesgar mi propia vida.

Ella se inclinó adelante hacia él, y con un poco de vacilación, posó sus labios sobre los suyos, dándole un beso para demostrarle que no le tenía en falta nada.

Cuando se separaron, ella sentía calor en sus mejillas, y Kalim mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que su novia mostraba ese tipo de muestras de afecto sin un poco de ánimo de su parte, no porque no quisiera si no porque era reservada y algo introvertida, así que él apreciaba y atesoraba cada pequeña muestra de cariño de su parte.

Él se enderezó y estiró su mano hacia ella. Ella la tomó y él la levantó.

Sin otra palabra, ambos continuaron su camino.

El pasillo tenía un agujero en la pared izquierda, el cual atravesaron para llegar a otro pasillo que tenía un único camino a la derecha.

Había una puerta ahí también, la cual tenía que ser abierta con una plancha de presión en el piso. Kalim se paró sobre ella y la puerta se deslizó hacia arriba, mostrándoles otro estrecho corredor.

Había una palanca a la izquierda de la entrada, pero antes de hacer algo, Kalim fue adelante para revisar el camino.

Al final del corredor había una puerta cerrada que tenía el mismo símbolo de la plancha sobre la palanca. El Príncipe regresó y tiró de ella, luego oyeron ruidos que señalaban que la puerta había sido abierta.

Pero junto con eso, sierras que iban y venían, hojas afiladas y columnas giratorias con púas salieron del piso y las paredes.

—Solo nuestra suerte —murmuró molesto Kalim.

Arundhati miró las trampas con miedo en sus ojos. Trepar grietas y saltar tejados era una cosa, pero esquivar trampas mortales que podían cortar su carne de un tajo era otra completamente distinta.

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ser más valiente y seguir los pasos de su novio, pero esto la abrumaba por completo.

Kalim, dándose cuenta del sentir de su amada, tuvo una idea.

—Pude llegar a la puerta sin las trampas, esas solo se activan al abrir la puerta, tú podrías hacer lo mismo y cuando yo abra la puerta, me esperas ahí ¿qué dices?

Ella suspiró aliviada, asintiendo a la idea.

Siguió sus indicaciones, aunque alcanzar el final del corredor que daba un par de vueltas no fue tarea fácil. Tuvo que hacer largos saltos y colgarse de salientes y grietas. Después de un rato, alcanzó el otro lado y le anunció a su pareja que lo había logrado.

Por lo que Kalim tiró de la palanca y las trampas se activaron.

—Aquí vamos —susurró para si mismo antes de comenzar el recorrido.

Su compañera se quedó junto a la puerta, esperando ansiosa a que él apareciera, y aunque oía el ruido de las trampas en movimiento, no veía señales de Kalim.

Se desesperó más cuando vio que la puerta se estaba cerrando y él no aparecía, hasta que oyó sus pasos acercándose.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando lo vio rodar por debajo de la puerta que se terminó de cerrar tras él.

Acercándose, se arrodilló a su lado mientras él asentía, y dejó que ella lo ayudara a levantarse.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco agitado —respondió para tranquilizarla. —Me gustaría saber quién fue el que tuvo la gran idea de activar esas malditas trampas —añadió por lo bajo.

—Tal vez se trató de alguna medida de seguridad —aportó su novia.

—Dudo que puedan ser útiles para luchar contra esas cosas que te atacaron antes —suspiró antes de cambiar de tema. —De todos modos, el tiempo corre, ¿a dónde ahora?

—La otra puerta está bloqueada —respondió su compañera, señalando a la que estaba opuesta a ellos—, pero esa ventana de allí tiene una abertura, es nuestro único camino ahora.

—Bueno, vamos entonces.

Él fue el primero en cruzar la ventana para aterrizar en una estrecha galería. Arundhati se descolgó con cuidado y se dejó caer para ser atrapada por los brazos de Kalim, y juntos avanzaron hacía el final del camino, desde donde tuvieron que saltar sobre dos tejados de madera para llegar a otro patio flotante con un lago artificial en el suelo. Había una puerta de barras de hierro allí, la cual estaba cerrada.

Kalim se acercó con la esperanza de encontrar un interruptor, una plancha de presión o una palanca para abrirla y continuar, pero se encontró con que la plancha de presión para desbloquearla estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

—La puerta tiene que abrirse del otro lado —bufó con molestia, apoyando las manos en las barras y mirando dentro. —¡¿Por qué esta gente no puede hacer las cosas fáciles por una vez?!

En su frustración, pateó la puerta en un arrebato infantil, para luego arrepentirse por el agudo dolor que le provocó aquella acción.

Arundhati, lejos de asustarse por su actitud, sonrió suavemente, sintiéndose enternecida con su comportamiento, pues ella, su hermana y quizás una o dos personas más de sus más cercanos eran los únicos a los que les permitía verlo actuar de manera natural, sin máscaras ni disfraces.

—Tu hermana dejó aquella sala ¿no? —comentó ella luego que él terminara su berrinche. —Ciertamente, tuvo que salir por esa brecha en el ventanal que cruzamos antes, así que ella debe de haber pasado por el mismo sitio que nosotros, y si no esta aquí, es porque consiguió cruzar de alguna forma —razonó.

Kalim se calmó, y asintió a sus palabras, apoyando las manos en su cintura.

—Farah debe de haber encontrado otro camino —él alzó sus ojos pensativo y observó a su alrededor, perplejo—, pero ¿por dónde?

Fue por el camino de la izquierda y alcanzó el final del pasillo. La galería de piedra se había desmoronado aparentemente. Se arrimó al borde y miró hacia abajo, encontrando que había un tejado más allá al que podría alcanzar.

—Será un largo salto —observó —, pero creo que puedo hacerlo...

Su compañera caminó a su lado para ver a que se refería. Sus ojos se agrandaron en temor cuando vio la enorme brecha que tendría que saltar y el vacío que parecía sin final si llegaba a caer.

—¿Estas seguro? —preguntó, dudosa. —¿Tal vez podríamos encontrar otra manera de entrar...? —sugirió.

Kalim, notando el indicio de preocupación por su bienestar en su voz, le sonrió, ahuecando su mano en su mejilla y acariciándola suavemente.

—No te preocupes, amor mío, confía en mi con esto —entonces tomó su mano y la beso.

—Esta bien, pero me temo que tendré que esperar aquí por ti mientras tanto —contestó. —Por favor, ten mucho cuidado —añadió.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró con confianza el príncipe, dándole un rápido beso en los labios. —Deseame suerte, querida.

Con eso, él dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para tomar carrera y obtener más velocidad y alcance antes de echar a correr y, una vez ya al borde, saltar hacia el tejado.

Estiró sus brazos lo más que pudo y alcanzó a aferrarse al borde del tejado. Colgó de allí durante unos segundos, tomando hondas bocanadas de aire, ambas de cansancio y agitación. Después de eso, se impulsó con los brazos y consiguió subirse por fin al tejado.

Más arriba, Arundhati, cuya respiración se había detenido por esos instantes, exhaló aliviada.

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó él desde su posición. —¡Voy a continuar!

—¡Solo ten cuidado! —respondió su pareja.

Kalim continuó avanzando, dando enormes saltos sobre tejados, colgándose de salientes y balanceándose de postes. Finalmente, llegó a un último tejado hecho de madera.

Más arriba, su novia volvió a tenerlo en su línea de visión, y de nuevo respiró aliviada al verlo sano y salvo.

Se descolgó del tejado y bajó a un lugar en el cual había una palanca. Antes de hacer nada, se arrimó al borde y miró hacia el horizonte, pero parecía que el único camino era esa puerta cerrada. Volvió a la palanca y la rotó hasta que pudo oír la puerta abriéndose más abajo.

Continuó bajando y se acercó a la puerta, pero no parecía haber ningún peligro a la vista. Y antes de entrar, miró hacia arriba donde podía distinguir a su novia en lo alto, mirando hacia donde él con preocupación.

Le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla antes de continuar.

Adentro del edificio habían más escombros que pudo trepar para alcanzar unos postes en los cuales se balanceó, y así llegar al nivel superior. Había otra puerta más pequeña, cerrada, y para abrirla debía presionar una plancha de presión colocada en la pared, pero para alcanzarla, tenía que correr a lo largo de la pared, esquivando las sierras giratorias que subían y bajaban.

Maravilloso.

Aún así, no quería dejar a su amada mucho tiempo sola sin medios de defensa en un sitio tan peligroso, así que aunque fuera peligroso, debía sortearlo si quería regresar a ella.

Se tomó un poco de tiempo calculando cuanto les tomaba a las sierras subir y bajar. Cuando estuvo seguro de que lo entendió, se puso en acción.

Corrió a lo largo de la pared, y presionó la placa. Llegó a la otra parte de la plataforma y saltó sobre la otra brecha y llegó al fin a la puerta.

Terminó en un pasillo ancho con un hueco en medio con púas saliendo de el, el cual simplemente salto. Se dirigió a la derecha y finalmente alcanzó el otro lado de la puerta que quería alcanzar.

Cuando Arundhati lo vio, entero y seguro, soltó el aliento que había retenido inconscientemente.

—Ahi estas ¿tuviste problemas?

—Solo más sierras y grandes saltos —respondió, parándose sobre la placa para abrirle a ella. —Nada demasiado peligroso.

La puerta se cerró tras ella, y juntos fueron hacia un camino ya abierto a la derecha. Llegaron a un enorme almacén con plataformas que podían moverse utilizando palancas ubicadas en ciertos puntos, para llegar al fondo.

Kalim y Arundhati se ayudaron para llegar abajo. En cierto momento, el príncipe tuvo que desviarse a otro camino para poder avanzar, teniendo que lidiar con nuevas trampas para regresar al lado de su compañera, obteniendo unos cuantas heridas en el camino.

—¿Más trampas? —inquirió su compañera cuando vio sus heridas.

Las ropas azules que tenía estaban rasgadas en algunas partes, y delgadas lineas de rojo surcaban su piel, indicando donde había sido alcanzado por alguna trampa.

Él solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—No es nada, querida —le aseguró —, he estado en batallas peores que estas, tú lo sabes.

Ella lo aceptó, y continuaron avanzando.

Arundhati tuvo que saltar y tirar de algunas palancas también, lo que la cansó más. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la última plataforma en el almacén, se sentía casi exhausta.

—Podemos descansar un momento aquí —ofreció Kalim, preocupado por su estado de salud.

Más ella se negó de plano.

—No podemos retrasarnos, si queremos encontrar a la princesa a tiempo —le sonrió para calmarlo, enternecida por su preocupación. —Estoy bien, querido, es solo demasiado ejercicio para un solo día —bromeó suavemente.

Eso surtió efecto, y le sacó una sonrisa al muchacho, que se sintió más tranquilo, pero no menos preocupado por ella.

—De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal o te agotas, solo avisame ¿si?

—Lo prometo.

Bajaron de la plataforma y encontraron más indicios de que alguien había pasado por allí antes que ellos, pues habían unas cajas puestas sobre unas planchas de presión que hacían posible que pudieran llegar al suelo. Lo unico que debió hacer él fue correr por la pared para activar el mecanismo que abrió la puerta.

—¡Date prisa! —gritó su pareja, quien ya había cruzado la puerta y estaba esperando por él del otro lado.

Kalim se descolgó de la plataforma y cayó sobre sus pies, sin detenerse salió corriendo hacia la puerta, y tuvo que rodar bajo ella para cruzar antes que se cerrase de nuevo.

—Creo que la persona que tuvo la idea de las trampas fue la misma que creyó que poner el mecanismo para la puerta a dos pies de altura en la pared era otra buena idea. —murmuró con molestia, una vez en pie.

Arundhati dio una risilla, lo que le sacó una sonrisa al joven.

—¿Continuamos?

Siguieron el camino en silencio, saltando sobre unos huecos, hasta llegar a una puerta que los llevó de nuevo a los exteriores, a la noche silenciosa y solitaria.

Kalim bajó por los escalones de piedra mirando atento a su alrededor con su novia detrás, pero no parecía haber ningún peligro a la vista. Continuaron avanzando, hasta llegar a una gran jaula a su derecha con la puerta, como no, cerrada.

—Hay una escalera en la pared de aquel lado —señaló la joven, acercándose hacia la puerta para mirar hacia el interior.

—A ver como atravesamos la puerta para llegar a ella —dijo Kalim, mientras observaba a su alrededor a ver si averiguaba como pasar.

Escalar estaba fuera de tema, pero ese era el único camino, pues a su izquierda no había más que vacío. Delante de la reja había un trozo de terreno más alto, el cual trepó y con ayuda de una rama pudo alcanzar la parte superior del muro, del cual se descolgó, llegando al otro lado, donde le abrió la puerta a su novia.

Arundhati cruzó la puerta, pero cuando esta se cerró de nuevo, la pareja se vio rodeada de una bandada de gigantescos pájaros de plumaje gris, con aspecto grotesco y repulsivos ojos amarillos, que empezaron a volar en círculos sobre ellos de manera amenazante.

De inmediato, Kalim se puso en alerta, sacando por fin la lanza y empuñandola con ambas manos, colocándose en frente de su pareja en actitud protectora, sus ojos puestos en cada movimiento que aquellas criaturas hacían.

—¡Ponte a cubierto!

La muchacha de inmediato corrió y se escondió dentro de una de las jaulas, alejándose del peligro. Entonces, la primera de las criaturas hizo el intento de atacarlo, pero el príncipe esquivó su embestida, dando un ágil paso a un lado, para luego aprovechar y dar una estocada, atravesando a la criatura con la hoja de la lanza, convirtiéndolo en polvo.

Las demás arremetieron contra él después de eso, atacándolo por la espalda, de frente y por los lados, pero cada ataque lo evitó, ya sea rodando, haciéndose hacia atrás o cubriéndose con el mango de la lanza para bloquear sus embestidas.

Finalmente, consiguió convertir hasta el último de ellos en polvo, y volvió a guardarse la lanza.

Se apoyó contra una de las paredes, respirando agitado y sudoroso, pero había sido más la impresión de ver a esas cosas que pelear contra ellas.

—¿Té encuentras bien? —la joven salió de su escondite y corrió hacia él —¿te lastimaron?

El príncipe se enderezó, y rápidamente calmó a su pareja.

—Solo unos pocos picotazos, nada grave —le aseguró.

—Esos pájaros... ¿las arenas son las culpables? —preguntó la joven, mirando a su alrededor con aprensión, temiendo que más de esas cosas estuvieran aún acechando en la oscuridad.

Ella no sabía mucho sobre aquel mítico artefacto que su gobernante había mantenido bien guardado en su cámara del tesoro, de hecho, no lo había visto con sus propios ojos sino hasta ese fatídico día en que los soldados del rey Sharaman lo hubieron sacado del interior del palacio, solo había oído historias sobre ellas, pero nada más, así que no sabía exactamente de que eran capaces.

Aunque después de ver el efecto de las arenas sobre las personas en el salón de visitas, pudo imaginárselo.

—Eso es seguro —respondió Kalim a su pregunta, también barriendo con sus ojos sus alrededores para buscar el camino a seguir.

Había una escalera a un lado de la entrada, a la derecha. Él se dirigió hacía esta y la probó con su peso, encontrándola resistente, así que subió por ella con su novia detrás.

Arriba había una puerta abierta, y entraron por ella.

De inmediato fueron recibidos por unos escarabajos gigantes que aparecieron de todos los recovecos para atacarlos con sus afiladas pinzas. No teniendo lugar donde esconderse, Arundhati tuvo que esquivar sus ataques lo mejor posible, mientras Kalim de nuevo sacaba su lanza, y arremetía contra ellos.

La joven sin embargo no solo se ocupó de mantenerse a salvo, si no que también tenía sus ojos puestos en su novio para advertirle de cualquier ataque para el cual estuviera desprevenido, indicándole si debía darse la vuelta o rodar a un lado.

Asi peleó contra las criaturas, destruyéndolas y haciéndolas polvo como a las aves, aunque no evitando todos sus ataques, pues eran muchos atacando a la vez, por lo que recibió una que otra embestida, produciéndole más cortes y moretones que de todos modos no eran de gravedad.

—Ese era el último —anunció la muchacha, deteniéndose al fin para recuperar el aliento.

Ante su aviso, el príncipe se detuvo para dar un último vistazo a su alrededor por puro instinto y al ver qur efectivamente ya no había más peligro, guardó su arma.

Los jóvenes se dieron a la tarea de curiosear por el lugar. Allí también encontraron indicios de que alguien más había pasado por allí antes, como palancas que habían sido utilizadas, cajas que habían sido movidas y barriles que habían sido destruidos en el calor de una pelea.

Eso alimentó sus esperanzas de que su hermana seguía con vida y en movimiento.

Aunque también aquello le hizo preguntarse en compañía de quien se encontraba, púes todo parecía haber sido obra de dos personas. Y también lo tranquilizó, pues había temido que ella estuviera sola, teniendo que enfrentar aquellos peligros sin ayuda, y aunque sabía que su hermana era capaz de velar por su propia seguridad, saber aquello le quitaba un peso de encima.

Pero al seguir bajando se encontraron con otro problema que les cortó el camino. La puerta estaba cerrada.

Tuvieron que volver sobre sus pasos adonde habían peleado con aquellos escarabajos —que afortunadamente no volvieron a aparecer—, para buscar un interruptor o algo para abrirla. Y resultó que la placa de presión estaba dentro de una de las jaulas, totalmente inalcanzable para ambos.

El príncipe se acercó a las rejas y con las manos fuertemente aferradas a los barrotes, tiró de ellos con todas su fuerzas, pero no cedieron ni un poco.

—Fantástico, estamos atascados —se quejó sintiéndose frustrado—. ¿Ahora qué? —murmuró.

Su pareja, sin embargo, notó la grieta en la pared dentro de la jaula donde estaba el interruptor, luego caminó hacia la jaula contigua para darle otro vistazo a la grieta que había visto antes, y que al parecer conectaba ambos sitios.

—Hay una grieta en aquella pared —señaló.

Kalim se detuvo de pensar en ideas para solucionar ese problema y alzó los ojos del suelo para ver a que se refería su compañera.

—Sí, la veo ¿...y? —dijo, después de divisar la pequeña brecha en la parte inferior de la pared.

Pero no entendía porque era tan importante.

—Creo que se conecta con la que tiene el interruptor —respondió ella, con una idea ya surgiendo en su mente—. Si es así, podría facilmente entrar por allí y llegar hasta la placa —ofreció.

Él la miró, luego al hueco en la pared.

—No lo sé... —reflexionó, dubitativo —no quiero que vayas a quedar atascada allí adentro... —agregó, preocupado.

—Podría intentarlo —insistió.

De verdad estaba agradecida por toda la preocupación que Kalim estaba demostrando por su bienestar, eso significaba que de verdad la quería, pero el hecho de que él tuviera que mantener un ojo por la seguridad de ambos además de tener que protegerla estaba haciéndola sentir como una carga en su misión.

Arundhati quería demostrarse a si misma que era útil y que podía aportar su grano de arena.

Por supuesto, si se lo preguntaban a él, el príncipe jamás la vería como una carga, la amaba, y de hecho apreciaba la ayuda que había recibido de ella.

Por ello fue que al ver la disposición de ayudar que desplegaba su semblante, decidió rendirse a su deseo. No es que él hubiera tenido alguna idea como para llevarla a cabo tampoco.

—Esta bien.

Ella le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la jaula abierta con Kalim tras ella.

—Pero si ves que no puedes seguir o crees que vas a quedar atascada, te regresas ¿si? —advirtió mientras la veía agacharse.

Ella lo confirmó, finalmente metiéndose a través de la grieta.

Kalim esperó con algo de trepidación mientras su compañera hacia el corto viaje, sus ojos pegados a la grieta en la pared esperando con inquietud ver a la muchacha salir por ella. Había cabido sin problemas, y no se había quejado de la estrechez del hueco, así que eso alivió el nudo de preocupación que se había formado en su estómago.

Exhaló silenciosamente en alivio cuando al fin vio su cabello negro asomarse por la abertura. La joven salió arrastrándose y se puso de pie, sacudiendo la tierra de sus ropas por costumbre más que necesidad pues sabía que en el camino le esperaban más inconvenientes como aquel.

Le dio una sonrisa a su compañero mientras se dirigía a la plancha de presión, y este le devolvió el gesto.

Ella se paro encima de la placa, y ambos pudieron oír para alivio de ambos el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta.

—Funcionó —declaró Kalim, dirigiendo su mirada en la dirección de la puerta, luego volvió a mirar a su pareja. —¿Qué esperas? Vamos.

La muchacha entonces miró hacia abajo a la placa sobre la que estaba de pie con una expresión de vacilación.

—Es a presión —le recordó al príncipe, alzando la vista hacia él— si me muevo de aquí, la puerta se cerrará, no puedo hacerlo, tienes que seguir.

—Pero... ¿qué hay de ti? —preguntó—. Una vez que cruce las trampas y llegue a la puerta, ¿cómo vas a seguirme?

Ella apretó los labios con incertidumbre. Sus ojos color miel se encontraron con sus ojos negros, ella le dio una mirada suave.

—Creo que tendrás que ir solo por un tiempo —respondió ella, mirando a su alrededor—, al menos hasta que encuentre una manera de seguirte.

Su expresión –ojos entrecerrados y cejas fruncidas– dejó en claro que no estaba contento con esa idea.

—No, no puedo... no voy a hacer eso, —él se negó decididamente—. ¡No te dejaré aquí por tu cuenta!

Ella le envió una suave sonrisa.

—La princesa... tu hermana es tu prioridad —le recordó—. Eso, y atrapar al Visir antes de que haga algo peor que esto.

El joven suspiró derrotado, luciendo desgarrado entre continuar con sus deberes o buscar una manera de que su compañera lo siguiera.

—Hay otra grieta aquí —le informó ella entonces, señalando la otra abertura en la pared—. Veré a dónde me lleva —agregó, en un intento por aligerar el ambiente.

Kalim, aunque obviamente reacio y algo indeciso todavía con la idea de dejarla atrás para explorar sitios desconocidos, asintió.

—Solo ten cuidado —pidió, resignado a separarse de ella.

Ella sonrió en respuesta, y observó cómo desaparecía él detrás de la puerta con barrotes.

* * *

**N/A: Tuve que cortar ahí porque sino se me haría muuuuy largo. Las demás criaturas no persiguen a Kalim y Arundhati porque ellos no llevan la daga, y el Visir no sabe que el hermano de Farah esta con vida aún, así que no tiene porque enviarles las criaturas.**

**See ya!**

**H. C.**


End file.
